A Warrior's Calling
by SpitKill
Summary: A battle hardened Harry Potter is brought to Middle Earth during the reconciliation of Thor's exile, where the two immediately meet and strike up a friendship. With the insight of Asgard Harry will learn just how he found himself in this strange new world, and what he was sent here to do. Avengers Timeline! HarryXSif
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter honestly had no idea where he was at the moment. A battle had broken out in the ministry and he had done his best to fight, but he was hit with a killing curse during the battle. Which left the question, was he dead?

Harry looked around seeing nothing, but sand as far as the eye could see. Harry searched his cloak pockets to be relieved he still had all of his items for the essential day. His two wands, the elder wand, and his original phoenix feather wand, his invisibility cloack, and finally his shrunken down self built broomstick. He also had two throwing knives attached to his legs, which that made him think that he couldn't really be dead, why would hell allow him weapons? Then again, he could've gone to heaven, it was doubtful for sure, but why would Heaven allow him weapons? Was there even a heaven or hell in the wizarding world? Was he preparing to face the three judges like in the old Greek myths? Maybe he had to complete a trial with only what he was last wearing, which for him just so happened to be all his weapons since he died in battle!

Harry thought about each thought in depth, but realized none made sense. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of, he took out his broom and flew over the sand dunes. He traveled for several hours contemplating his life in the process. He honestly felt like he was dead, so perhaps he had to come to terms with his life.

During the war he had lost everything. The final battle took a death toll that was higher than any other wizarding conflict in history. Many of the death eaters had been killed, but all, except a very small group of Hogwarts insurgents were killed. Harry had been one of the few survivors. Ron Weasley was also a survivor, however they both lost Hermione and were no longer friends due to them blaming each other for her death. Both knew deep down it was neither of their faults, but their friendship just wouldn't survive her death. Neville had lost Luna in the final battle which turned him to an angry young man. Harry feared one day dark magic would corrupt him if he stayed on the path he was on, but he had hope for his only surviving friend. Outside of the three of them only a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors survived. The Slytherin students joined the fight for the wrong side about half way though the battle for Hogwarts, Harry was forced to kill several of them, something that haunted him to this day. But they were merely casualites of war, surely the gods would not punish him for saving the lives of his people. He may blame himself for those deaths, but Harry thought that made him a better man then the people who kill meaninglessly. Perhaps he was wrong though.

After the war he was made a hitwizard for the Minister. He even dated Susan Bones for a while, until she was killed in firefight at Godrics Hallow, which he rebuilt after the war. Harry was a wanted man, by what was left of the death eaters, and family members of the Slytherin house who want vegeance. It had been three years since he had finished off Voldemort, but he still relived the final battle every night in his dreams.

Harry thought he had done the right thing after the war. He was a symbol for the ministry that stood for justice and order. He did everything by the book and brought many scumbags in for trial. He killed a few that couldn't be contained, but he did exactly what needed to be done. The gods should be thanking him. Hadn't he done enough?

Harry shook his head clear, his life through Hogwarts had been pretty spectacular, but until he was seventeen he was never forced to actually kill anyone. Harmed many, but killed none. He had become a bit obsessed with his magic after the final battle after he realized that he was the most powerful wizard in the world so he started training with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt day and night. He could now take both men fairly easily and was progressing exponentially.

If the gods weren't angry at him for the war, or what happened after the war he couldn't really understand what he did. Before school he was tortured night and day by the Dursleys, had the physical scars to prove it, that was without even thinking about all the mental scars.

As he flew on his homeade broomstick he realized that he could see lights ahead and that had to mean civilization of some sort. He grinned as he pushed his broom to its maximum speed which was upwards around two hundred kilometers per hour, it was for seekers only. It was pretty much the only normal activity he did outside of his training and work. Neville and himself had actually talked about going into the broom business together with the Potter and Longbottom fortunes. They both needed something to take their minds off of the war, and it building brooms was the only thing that brought the boys peace these days. The complexity of it all would allow you to get lost for hours.

When Harry approached the city limits he set down on his broomstick in order to stay out of site from muggles. He decided the safest thing to do in an unknown world would be to walk. He still wasn't sure what kind of encounters he would have to deal with, but he saw automobiles on the road which gave signs of the non magical people in the area. When he approached town he scaled the furthest buidling from city limits in order to gather his wits. On the rooftop of the small little town he could see everything. He took a deep breath as he walked over and took everything out of his pocket and put them on an airconditioner unti while he transfigured his clothing to fit his needs. He was at first very thankful his magic still worked, as he transfigured his cloack into a leather jacket that would hold enough pockets for everything he needed, while changing his robes to a t-shirt that hugged his now muscular body, and jeans that made one of his favorite muggle attire outfits. He decided to keep the dragon hide boots, mostly because they looked pretty bad ass. He even kept his dueling gloves on, because he could pass them off as biker gloves he was pretty sure.

He then began to wonder where he actually was. It was clear he was still on Earth, which was quite the relief, but was he in a suburb in Muggle Britain? Maybe somewhere else in the world? Whatever the answer was he needed to find out so he could find his way home, or if necessary adapt to a new environment.

He once again took a deep breath and hopped off the building shooting a cushioning charm on the ground mere seconds before he hit it. He gently slipped his wand into his holster as he stuck his hands deep into his pockets where he made his way towards the town center. He received some strange glances from the town folk, mostly because he had never been seen before probably. In a small town like this, he was sure when they saw strangers they wondered who was going to die first. Harry did his best to appear friendly, but he's been told that his ability to smile at will had been lost. When he smiled he couldn't be thinking about it, he just had to do it.

Harry saw a small diner near town square and decided that he would find a place to stay and discover some answers if he could. When Harry strolled in he noticed there were four people in a corner obviously enjoying a late dinner from a long night at the bars. He then noticed that one older gentleman were sitting in the bar area. He went to the counter and observed a older aged women whose eyes widened when she saw him, "Can I help you sir?"

Harry frowned, "Actually I don't know. Can you tell me what you have to drink please?"

She gave him a smile that was clearly an attempt at remaining professional, "Yes, we have water of course, RC, Diet RC, Sprite, Lemonade, Ice Tea, Mr. Pibb, Diet Mr. Pibb, and Fanta Orange. We also have coffee, though we may be running low on glasses after the young man destoryed so many earlier this morning"

Harry gave her a trademark smirk, "I will just take a water because I have no idea what those other drinks you named are!"

She looked at him in strange way and filled the water for him and slid it across the counter, "Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can you give me a few minutes, I'd like to walk around a bit, stretch my legs."

She gave him a fake smile that showed she was discontent with her job and responded, "Of course sir, take all the time you need, my name is Izzy if you need anything. I doubt we will have much company tonight."

He attempted to smile at the older women, but clearly failed as she turned away from him. Harry stood up and looked around reading the papers on the walls trying to get an idea of what was going on. He didn't realize he had ventured over to the group of four until one of the women called out to him, "Lost?"

Harry turned to face a beautiful brunette that had to be the best looking girl in miles, "Ma'am you have no idea."

The older gentlemen across from her shook his head, "Lots of loss travelers have been coming through here this week, we met this young man out in the middle of the desert just yesterday."

Harry looked at the man with alarm bells going off in his head. He could feel a power deep down within the man, a power that made him cringe in fear. He couldn't tell if it was a dark power or a light power, but he was kind of afraid to find out, "Desert you say? What were doing out there?"

The long haired man shrugged his shoulders, "My father banished me to them."

Harry gave the man a strange look, "Wow harsh punishment. Where are you from?"

The others all looked at the long haired man in alarm, when the brunette spoke before he could, he knew something was seriously up, "New York, what about you?"

Harry could tell a lie when he heard one, but decided it wasn't his business, he was however thankful to realize he was not in some alternate dimension if the city of New York was such a place that had to mean their was an original York, meaning he had a home still, "England... I actually have been driving through the desert for hours, can anyone tell me exactly where I am?

The girl on the brunettes left shrugged, "Your in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. The land of enchantment."

"Enchantment? You don't say." Harry found this whole situation to be a little to ironic for his liking. He then asked, "So if I am not being to rude, can I get your names?"

The brunette smiled, "Of course I am sorry for being rude, my name is Jane, Jane Foster. This lovely other young lady is my research assistant Darcey, the older gentlemen is my mentor Dr. Erik Selvik, and the blonde is named Thor."

Harry looked at the long haired man once again, he knew a little something something about the norse myths, and he was strangely bothered by the fact that this man fit the description perfectly for Thor, "The Norse God of Thunder huh? Interesting name. I am Harry, Harry Potter."

He was instantly relieved when he realized the Americans didn't realize who he was. Jane asked, "So Harry, what are you doing this far south west? Business?"

Harry shook his head, "Honestly I am more like a drifter at the moment, if you could answer a few questions for me actually that would be great. I guess I have been travelling longer than I thought. I have been out of touch with technology and such during my time out, so I ask you forgive my ignorance."

Dr. Selvik waved it off, "Nonsense, knowledge is something to be encouraged, not frowned upon ask any question my boy, we will do our best to catch you up to date. Pull up a chair."

Harry did as suggested being humble, "Thank you so much, I have been so lost these past few hours I feel like I am losing my mind."

The blonde man had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, but his eyes never did seem to leave Harry. The girl named Darcey was eying him like a piece of meat, which he was fine with as long as he could get some answers. Jane pushed her coffee away professionally speaking softly, "So please ask away."

"What is the date of today?"

Darcey snorted, "January 11th 2011."

Harry stared at the women with wider eyes than he intended, "I'm sorry did you say 2011?"

Everyone was suddenly very alert with the raise of his voice and the question. Dr. Selvik asked, "What year did you think it was friend?"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, "I am in America right?"

They all nodded except for the blonde man who took a suspicious look to his face, "Has the telephone been invented?"

They all nodded again, while the brunette Jane seemed to now think he was having them on. However to assure him she pulled her phone out and sat it on the table. Harry had never seen anything like it. He picked it up gently asking, "How does it turn on?"

Darcey looked at him disbelieving, but Jane and Erik looked at him suspiciously much like Thor. Darcey tapped the screen twice however and the screen lit up. Harry took a sharp breath, "Incredible. Is America still the leading military power? Economic? Cultural?"

Jane nodded her head, "Yes the Americans still pride themselves in being the most powerful country in the world. Though we have entered quite the debt, we still own the most economic interest than any other country. We are still considered the cultural melting pot, please can you tell me what year you thought it was. We might be able to help you a little more."

"Or take you to the nut house." Darcey added.

Harry decided to ignore the young girl, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you what day I thought it was."

The others all exchanged looks, while Jane spoke clearly, "With the crazy things that have been happening over the past forty eight hours I think you should give us a shot."

Harry sighed putting his tremblings hands under the table. Thor however stated calmly for the first time, "You have nothing to fear my young wizard friend, you are amongst friends."

Harry immediately shot to his feet wand drawn, "How did you know I was what I am?"

Harry quickly shot an immobuli charm behind him in order to keep everyone still and had his wand focused on the muscular blonde man, "I recognized your power the moment you stepped into town. I have not met a sorcerer of your caliber in a very long time. If ever. My father would be most anxious to meet you."

"You know of wizards? Where can I find some?" Harry asked in a hurry.

"You could find sorcerers of sorts back on Asgard of course. Now please put your weapon away, we mean you no harm. These people are good, there is no need to esclate this to violence." Thor stated calmly

Harry looked at the man with interest and reversed the charm he had sent at the women and older man at the counter. He also sent a obliviate their way to remove their memories of the past minutes. Harry took his seat again while Darcey, Erik, and Jane looked in amazement, "Why are they not freaking out anymore?" asked Jane.

Harry sighed, "I wiped their memories of the last minute, don't worry, no long term damage... Please if you are who I think you are, then maybe you can help me. You are Thor Odinson God of Thunder? I can feel your power as well, but it feels as if it is being restrained by something."

Thor laughed, "I am in exhile, and don't believe in everything you read my young friend, I am not a God. We may have power that mortals here on Midgard compare to gods, but we die, we bleed, we are just much harder to kill than the average life form."

Harry listened in fascination, "So there are Wizards on Asgard?"

Taking a dark look the demigod shook his head, "Not in many centuries. There was a great war between the Asgardians and the Vanir, magic as we know it was wiped out. The Vanir hunted and slaughtered every wizard they could find due to an attack on their land by a single group of bad wizards. You are the soul remaining magical being. My brother knows of powerful magic, but he cannot control it as well as the magicians of old could."

The girl named Jane Foster interrupted the flow of conversation, "Wait your a wizard? Like rabit of a hat magician?"

Harry snorted, "Conjurations are actually rather difficult, but yes I am a sorcerer. I don't know of this countries laws of secrecy, but I will chance a quick performance."

He pointed his wand at his cup and refilled by simply saying, "_Augemntai. Windgadium Leviosa."_

He gently lifted the water out of the cup, but making sure he was blocking this site from the people behind him. The others stared in amazement while Thor looked like he was in some type of circus watching a dog do cool tricks. Jane gasped, "May I see your wand?"

Harry snorted, "Don't you think you could buy me dinner first?"

The girl turned scarlet while Darcey laughed, and Thor straight up banged the table in hilarity. Harry then took a wicked smirk, "Be careful with it, it won't work for you as you don't have a magical core, but I ask that you don't attempt to snap it, as it is just a strong piece of wood."

She took it in amazement observing the wood. She even tried waving it around repeating his incantation down to the syllable. The look of awe on her face was incredible in Harry's opinion, "Can you do magic without it?"

Harry shrugged, "I can, but it isn't very strong. Its very basic."

He waved his hand over the napkin on the table duplicating it at will. Even Thor was amazed by this, "You can do magic without a wand?"

"Just recently actually." Harry explained.

Dr. Selvik shook his head, "Three thousand years of recorded history we have never come across your kind before? How is that possible? How many are there of you?"

Harry laughed, "Well sir I am a one of a kind, but-"

Thor took a dark look, "There shouldn't be any wizards left. They have been extinct for a very long time. Anytime mortals and wizards crossed paths, mortals walked away with their memories wipes. This wizard controls his power with great skill though I have never seen anything like it!"

The green eyed boy tried to take it all in at once asking, "Why do you think there are no wizards left on Midgard though? That is what you call it right, middle Earth?"

Thor took a bright smile, "So you are familiar with the rules of my world! Excellent. To be truthful young wizard, at this very moment my people have probably detected your magic now that you are in the open. Asgard has the bifrost which is very capable of tracking people down. A man with your magical capabilities would have been detected instantly."

The other three table occupants seemed to be taking notes at Thor's explanations. Harry frowned however, "There are entire communities of magical beings just like me in every major country of the world. The biforst must have lost its way of tracking wizards."

Thor snorted, "Impossible. Heimdall would know of such places. Loki's power would flared as well if magicians in entire communities were still at large."

Harry put his hand in his heads, "You said its been centuries since they were wiped out? How long is a year on Asgard here?"

"Time is relative my fine young friend. The days maybe a bit shorter or longer depending on the realm, but if I am a hundred here, then I am a hundred in every realm. You are the last of your kind I assure you. By the amount of control you have on your power though I would say that you were definitely born into it? Yes?" Thor inquired.

Harry nodded numbly. The large blonde man smiled largely, "Yes, then you may be right, if you have been able conceal your magic for this long, then perhaps the sorcerer's of the age have found a way to shield the vision of the bifrost. Their could be more of you out there, it is just rather doubtful. Are you from another realm perhaps?"

Harry groaned, "You could say that I guess."

Thor looked up in alarm, "Which realm?"

"I don't know. I have honestly only been here since morning. The last date that I knew of was January 11th of 2000. We had just entered the new millenium in my world."

Thor took a grave look on his face, "We need to get to my father, he will be able to explain this much better than I. You need to be taken care of. Your power will atract many ancient enemies. We must make haste if we are to keep you alive young wizard."

"Why? What is so bad about out of what I just said that makes you think you need to approach your father the all father while you are in exhile?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Young Wizard, I explained the concept of time earlier, yes? Which means that if you are from a world eleven years behind this one, you may have stepped through a portal of Yggdrasil to transport into one of hundreds of dimensions. This would explain your missing time gap." The large muscle man seemed just as puzzled as Harry which did not make him feel any better.

"How do we go about getting in touch with your father? Is there anyway for me to get back to my time?" Harry asked in rapid fire like response.

Thor coughed into his hand lightly bringing silence to the table, "Honestly Harry of Potter, the fact you made it once was a miracle. Only the purest of men and warriors have successfully survived encounters with Yggdrasil. There would be no way to get you back to the exact dimension you came from. My young friend I believe you are stuck here."

Harry put his face deep into his hands as he felt like screaming. Its not like he had much left in his other world, but it was home. Besides they were still waste deep in war. He was only scratching the surface of the scum of war, "Odinson, you must be mistaken, I have fought a war, I have killed, I cannot be pure."

Thor took an intrested look, "Ah you are a warrior? Good, many wizards were mostly peace keepers, I had a young wizard friend many centuries ago, he was a good man, and the only fighter in his entire region. But I do believe you are mistaken Harry of Potter, Yggdrasil does not punish warriors for killing on the field of battle. They punish those who kill meaninglessly, or those who give women fates worse than death. You must understand your judges observe each life carefully before passing their descison. If you are here then the great fates decided you were worthy of a second chance at something. That may be happiness, love, vengeance, for that I cannot truly say."

"What should I do?"

For a moment the Norse God said nothing, but then spoke softly, "We must go recover Mjolnir, then return to Asgard to seek help from my father. He will help you, or at least give you good advice. The wizards and Asgardians have always had a good relationship."

Jane finally interrupted for the first time in several minutes, "You mean the two of you are now planning to skive the military group that stole all of our research. You are going to just waltz in their and take it from them? Your hammer Thor is surrounded by military guys."

The large muscled man nodded standing up from the table, "Why of course, we will go now. The faster we can do this, the faster we can get answers for our lost traveler."

Harry stood with the man offering his hand, "Thank you so much Thor, for your help. I hope you have a plan though."

The blonde man flexed his muscles and cracked many of his bones at once, "Of course young wizard, my plan is to go in take the hammer, and beat anyone senseless that tries to stop us."

Harry nodded his slowly, "So our plan is no plan at all? I like it lets go!"

The three at the table all face palmed themselves, but Harry thought him and Thor were going to get along quite well.

**(A/N) Don't worry everyone, for those who are following my other stories, this is something I wrote a while ago, and thought it was just wasting away by not posting it. I will update once a week, I have the first 10 chapters written out, but beyond that I don't know. This will be a HarryXSif Avengers Crossover. There will be lemons, starting in chapter 7!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jane you can't be serious. You are going to take two men, two grown men out to the desert where anything could happen within fifty miles. This is a bad idea. They are obviously some sort of lunatic con artists. That man cannot simply just be a God, other than his unusual display of strength he isn't anything that special. The other young man who claims to be a wizards is likely just the best slight of hand we have ever encountered. This is a very bad idea."

Jane Foster was having a bad day. Her research had been stolen by secret government agents. She had hit a very muscular attractive blonde man with her car, not once, but twice, and now she has met a supposed magician, "Erik we have to do something. We have nothing left. They took years of research, research and work we just can't replace or duplicate. If I have a chance of getting any of that back its going to be through those two."

Erik Slevig was a respected astrophysicist around the world, but sometimes, especially this very moment, he really hated his life. He had lost many good friends over the year due to their quest for knowledge and he feared he was watching life's next victim, "Jane we don't know anything about these men. The story of Thor, the Norse legends I have read them since I was a small boy, its all crazy, folklore the vikings used to describe science."

"Magic is just science we don't understand." Jane tried to persist weakly.

"A quote who came from a science fiction author. Please Jane see reason."

They watched the two young men walk towards a pet store, while Harry was clearly confused as to what their objective was. Jane stared at them for a moment, "I have to do this Erik. Without them I have nothing. The worse that could happen is they take me out into a desert and kill me. The best that could happen though is that they are totally not half as crazy as we think and we could at least get something...Anything that wouldn't make me start from scratch."

The good doctor took a deep breath exhaling, "Okay, I am going to stay here though, I want you to text me every fifteen minutes, if you miss a deadline I am going inform my contacts in SHIELD and start an AVP for you at the sixteenth minute."

"Of course Erik, thank you!"

Jane immediately set off towards her vehicle while Erik put his hand in his head, praying to whatever God would listen that this wouldn't be a mistake.

Harry was very amused at the moment. He wasn't quite sure what Thor wanted to do at the muggle pet shop, but when he walked in proclaiming, "I need a horse!" All he could do to not start laughing out loud was stare in amazement at the man's craze. He truly he had no idea how things worked here on Earth, and Harry pitied Thor, and the whoever had to teach him the ways of the muggle. For his new friends sake, he hoped Mjolnir would not only restore his power, but teach him a valuable lesson that he clearly needed to learn.

Harry had learned why Thor had been exiled, but he wasn't sure he had learned his lesson. Unlike Thor, Harry had fought a war, he intended to explain to Thor just how much heartbreak came from it once they recovered Mjolnir, but he knew it would have to wait.

With never ending amusement Harry watched as Thor tried to haggle with the shop keeper for a dog that would be big enough to 'ride.' The saving grace came in the beautiful brunette form of Jane Foster in her rather large vehicle, "Hey do you guys still need a ride?"

Thor turned around grinning like a mad man, "Of course...Good shop keeper I thank you for your assistance, but I will no longer be needing the dalmatian that you spoke of. I am sure he would've been a fine companion, but we have been offered transportation in a much faster way. I bid you a good day my mortal friend...Come my young wizard, we must ride like the wind."

Harry snorted at the look on the man's face as he followed Thor to the vehicle. Harry never liked cars though, and he wasn't really sure he trusted these mortals just yet. He gave them all weak legillmency probes to make sure they were all being legitimate about who they were, but that didn't mean he was willing to put his life in danger and get in close quarters with them. As they approached the car Harry spoke, "I will take a different way. I brought my own transportation, it will only fit one person, but it is much faster than your vehicle. This will give me a chance to scout the base and figure out our plan of attack. Will I see you guys there?"

Thor shook his head and offered his arm, "Of course my friend, I appreciate your companionship and your help. Good luck young wizard, we will see you on the battlefield."

The green eyed warrior took the mans arm and ran off into the ally to summon his broom and begin his flight path to the base.

Jane was pretty sure Thor had just been let on by the young man, but she wasn't going to point it out as the blond clearly had faith in his new friend, or at least who they told her was his new friend. As they began their journey Jane took constant looks at Thor. He definitely looked like he had the body and appearance of a God, but could it really be true? Was it really possible? Was she falling for an elaborate hoax or trap? She was very nervous over the whole ordeal, but she kept a little bit of faith in humanity as Thor and herself made their way through the New Mexico desert.

Harry stood a good three hundred yards from outside the base trying to get a feel for how many men were actually stationed there. He detected at least one hundred with all his spells, but he knew no more than half of them could be muggle police officers or agents. He didn't detect any serious power like magic down there which gave them a bit of an advantage. He also decided to put a notice me not charm on all of his gear and fight hand to hand with all the muggles. He knew Thor would be doing the same. He figured if Thor regained Mjolnir and they needed him to do magic at that point he would do so. He also had faith in the young gods strength, he was after all built like a hulk.

It took Jane and Thor nearly half an hour longer to get to the base then him. He noticed the power surge down in the base was clearly beginning to increase as the God of Thunder approached his symbol of power. He could see that Mjolnir was reacting to his presence, but he wasn't sure if that was good or not. Surely the most powerful weapon in the universe would go to its master if he came this close. Harry was starting to develop one of his famous bad feelings that were usually never wrong. But he wouldn't leave Thor behind, it was his bloody Gryffindor traits that were going to get him in a lot of trouble or killed one of these days.

As he saw his two other compatriots he apparated quietly over to them. Jane yelped when she noticed him, "How did you get here so fast?"

Harry shrugged, "I flew of course. Wizards were not meant for cars, its why I decided to use my broom instead."

Thor took a confused look to this, "You can fly? I have never heard of a wizard that could fly. Is that a common thing where you are from?"

"Yeah actually we even play sports doing it back home. I played the sport professionally for a year so I am a pretty fair flier. If we get out of this alive and well I will show you later, but right now let me give you some numbers. There are exactly one hundred men on the base at the moment. I think we can expect at least ten scientist working on the hammer, ten tech operatives re routing airplanes and stuff from the area, maybe fifteen guys working other machinery, while the rest are likely security forces. I have decided to stand beside you in hand to hand combat unless we have to get desperate. I know the muggles have something called the rules of engagement though. As long as we don't pull out a gun and start shooting or killing, then they will fight us fairly. The moment we kill one of them though, they will open fire. While you may be immortal to gun fire, it would still hurt immensely, and I know for a fact I am not immortal to it." Harry explained.

Jane asked skeptically, "Do you get shot at often?"

Harry raised his shirt up his side revealing three scars that were right below his left ribcage, "Normally I just get hit actually. It was very painful."

Thor however exclaimed, "You are very detailed my friend, now what is our battle plan?"

Harry shrugged, "Breach the fence, go in stealth until we can enter the tube like area, and from there we will have to engage their forces. The faster we can get you to Mjolnir the faster we can get the hell out of here. Just remember we are also going to try and get some of Jane's stuff back, all of it if we can, but we need to get her at least something for her efforts of bringing you here."

Thor nodded quickly, "Jane Foster you have my word I will bring you some of your life's work back to you."

"I can't believe I am doing this. This is crazy." Jane proclaimed.

Laughing Harry responding, "This is just my usual day to day job, you should see what I do at parties."

Thor boomed with laughter, while Jane shook her head. Thor passed his Jacket over to Jane and Harry motioned for him to follow his lead. As they approached the base they tried to stay low to the ground as the rain that had recently started was hopefully masking their location. When they got to the fence line Harry began to bring out his wand, but Thor tore apart the bottom barb wire with his bear hands. Harry shrugged, "Well I guess that's one way to do it."

Thor hardly waited for Harry as he rolled underneath the fence and lashed out silently at a nearby guard, knocking him out cold. Harry whistled lowly as he chased after Thor through the first few men. The young dark wizard catcher always thought he was a great muggle fighter, but watching Thor tear through the guards made him realize just how far out of his league he was.

As they approached the white Quarantine tubes the lightning and rain increased two fold. Thor barely even looked back to see if his young friend was still with him as he entered the tubes. As they stepped into the light Thor spoke as a general for the first time, "We will fight our way through, when we get into the primary location of the hammer I will need you to cover me, while I recover the weapon. Can you do this?"

"I will die trying if I must." Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Then a warriors death we may both live right here. Good luck my friend. FOR ASGARD!" Thor bellowed.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Asgardians theatrics. He followed the man as he charged head first into five guards. Harry finally was able to engage in combat as he took two men at the same time, dodging under a heavy kick, and blocking a heavy punch, then heaving his magic behind two hammer fist to the top of the guards heads. Thor had already dispatched of the other three and both men were running through the hallway again. Harry felt eyes on him and Thor, but he did not see any more guards as they continued there path through the maze of quarantine. He casted a wandless detection spell he knew and noticed the fighting force in front of them was in great number, but the man or women that concerned him was the one that was above and behind them. A lone man sat in a tower not fifty yards from their location. He was clearly posted in a sniper like position, but his weapon was what bothered Harry. He did not realize the muggles still found the bow and arrow as a sufficient weapon. He tried not to let the lone archer bother him, but he knew he must keep an open mind and be prepared to change tactics in the middle of the fighting if he must. He could apparate to the man, but he had to make sure the man was a threat before he blew his cover and did that.

As Thor barreled through the enemies at faster speeds than Harry could count, they had reached the end. The blonde demigod took a step towards the opening where they could see the hammer only to be slammed in the shoulders and dropping to the floor hard. Harry surged forward pumping his magic into his fist trying to take down the very large black soldier. Harry roared, "Thor get tot he hammer, I will handle him."

Harry dodged under to hay maker like strikes and shot up striking the man in the hip multiple times, but the man was hardly affected. Harry barely dodged a strike that would've shattered his knee, and wasn't as lucky when a elbow made contact with him in the ribs, then again in the face. He dropped to the ground hard, but when the man attempted to flatten him with his foot he rolled and swept out the large man's feet. He then slid over to where the man was on the ground climbing on top of him taking a mighty throat shot, then multiple face and ribs shot. The man seemed to regain his senses and threw all his strength into literally tossing Harry off of him. Harry had the distinct advantage in the fight now. He recognized that his opponent was discombobulated and he even had the high ground. With the slippery mudd he could probably take the man out of the fight in three moves, but he had to play it just right.

As the large man charged forward Harry leaped straight into the air putting both feet firmly in the mans chest taking both men to the ground, however Harry sprawled his body in the air to land close to the man and struck him hard in the temple causing the man to go completely unconscious.

Then a scream rang through the valley. The voice was clearly distinct as a males. Harry knew at that moment that Thor had failed to retrieve the hammer. He wasn't sure what to do then as he could see so many forces converging on Thor at that moment. He decided the best thing to do would be to come for his friend in a rescue mission, so he apparated to where Jane was waiting for the two.

Harry said in deep breaths, "Thor has been captured, we need to get out of here for a few hours, if I save him now there will be a death toll."

Jane immediately nodded as she ran towards her car, but he stopped her, "We don't have time, they are going to be sweeping the area, take anything you need with you now. I will cast some charms to make sure they don't find your car."

As she looked at him skeptically he spoke calmly, "I need you to trust me, if we are both going to walk out of this alive and free then I need you to put a little bit of faith in me right now. We have thirty seconds before the security force converged on us."

Jane nodded and Harry flicked out his wand firing powerful notice me not charms on her car and put a hand on her hip apparating her away. When they landed on the soft ground Jane immediately walked over to the trash can in her research office and vomited hard into the bin, she screeched at him, "What the hell was that?"

"That my lady was apparating. A very unfun way to teleport basically. The more you do it the easier it gets, like you won't ever throw up again, next time you will just be woozy, and every time after that you will improve. I promise I won't make you do it again like that, but we were in a hurry, trust me throwing up isn't so bad in comparison to losing your freedom." Harry explained.

"Let me guess, another lesson you learned from experience?"

"Indeed it was, and one that I will never repeat again. Let me say you never appreciate your freedom in the world until you lose it." Harry could see the bad memories of the Dursleys unfolding before his very eyes. But then he shook his head remembering what had happened to Thor, "I have a theory as to why Thor couldn't regain his hammer."

Jane looked interested, "You still think he is the God of Thunder?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think, I know. I can feel his power. I mean two days ago do you think you would've believed someone who said you would meet a magician that would take you fifty miles across a desert in under ten seconds. You would've thought they were crazy, but now you have met a demigod and a magician, so I don't see how you can still be doubtful."

"Your right, I have just dedicated my entire life to science, and you guys seem to basically throw out the whole rule book. I watched Thor take apart those guys, and while you are a talented fighter, he made you look a child out there."

"I don't disagree with you. I was amongst the best in my world at hand to hand combat, but Thor made me look like a mere novice, I am hoping he can teach me some of that stuff, but that is besides the point. From what Thor told me I think he can't recover the hammer because his father has temporarily cursed him. Thor's arrogance and need for war is that of a boys need. I have fought war, and he has no idea the true consequences of it. I am going to help him though. He had to prove to Asgard that he is worthy of not only the hammer, but of the throne if he is to triumph. It won't be the first time I have had to convince a king that he is wrong."

Harry distinctly remembered his years with Dumbledore's portrait and how hard it was to convince the old man of some of the mistakes he had made in his life, but he had helped the old headmaster find peace allowing him to rest much easier in Harry's opinion.

At that point Dr. Selvig walked in, "My god, you guys are back quick? Where is Thor?"

"Captured by SHIELD agents." Harry and Jane both said at the same time.

"Dr. Selvig I was wondering if you could get in contact with your associates at SHEILD, if you convince them to hear you out, maybe they will let him go. They will undoubtedly put a tail on him, but I have a feeling there are a lot of people shaking their heads right now at the SHEILD base so they will be willing. Are you willing to help him though? Before you answer that let me tell you something. Thor is a lost boy, trying to find his way into being a man. I see greatness in him though, a greatness that is pure and powerful, but he needs proper guidance. In his eyes he will owe you a life debt if you help him out now. At that point he will listen to you, perhaps from there we can save him and get SHIELD off of our backs. But we have to play our cards right. Are you willing?" The green eyed man questioned.

Dr. Selvig looked at Jane who gave him a pleading look. He then groaned, "I will see what I can do, how are we going to get back there, I didn't see Jane's car out there?"

Jane then went into a fifteen minute explanation of how Harry and Thor had taken apart the base, mostly Thor, but Harry's more impressive feat by 'teleporting' them across the desert in under ten seconds. Dr. Selvig seemed much more inclined to help Harry after he had given him several demonstrations. Harry figured their must not be a strict American statue of secrecy since government wizards hadn't shown up at their door yet. He also thought it could be a bad sign that there is no type of government seeking him out for all his unregistered magic. It made him feel a little uneasy.

It took three hours, but Harry was finally getting ready to apparate Dr. Selvig back to Janes car where he would then cancel the notice me not charms so the government would think that he drove there. Harry then explained the concept of his invisibility cloack and told Dr. Selvig that if things went south he would apparate him back out of there and come for Thor himself violently if he had to. Harry told the good Dr. that he didn't think it would come to that though.

The plan went smoothly up until Erik was standing in front of an agent Coulson, while Harry stood behind them invisible. Coulson questioned, "Your associates are rather dangerous Dr. Selvig."

The good doctor quickly made up an excuse, "He was a distraught man agent Coulson. You took many years of his lives right from underneath of him. He was understandably upset."

"It says here he is an MD."

"He changed professions after he began engaging in an active relationship with my associate Jane Foster, I am sure you are aware of the Foster Theory since you stole all of her work."

Harry was impressed by the Dr.'s quick thinking, but clearly the agent wasn't, "We are aware of her theories and works Dr. Now I want to know how he made so many of my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like minimum wage mall cops?"

The older man answered a little to quickly, "Steroids! A bit of a fitness nut honestly. Raging temper like that makes him a dangerous enemy agent."

Harry could sense that not a single one of their lies were bought, so he stepped up behind his older friend in case of a sudden attack or order. But surprisingly Thor came out at that moment and Colson called out, "Just keep him away from the bars Dr. Selvig."

Harry couldn't believe their luck. Just like that they were going to be let go. He knew that they were going to be tailed for the next few days at the least, but they were free. Thor looked visibly shaken up when Harry observed him though, he instantly began to worry what he had left his new found friend to deal with. A surge of guilt hit him, no man is ever left behind, he should've taken him with him. When the two men were walking away Harry followed behind them and noticed Thor take a journal off the counter, so Harry stole a couple of odd looking trinkets on the desk that no one noticed due to his powerful compulsion charm. He hoped that Thor's friend Jane would appreciate what little they were able to get back for her.

When they made it back to the car Harry actually apparated into the back seat that way no doors needed to be opened. When the three men started driving off Harry began apologizing, "Thor I am so sorry. I had no idea what would happen to you. I thought they would just take you prisoner and that I would come back for you within a few hours when security went back down. I knew if I had tried to rescue you right away we would've racked up a body count."

The large muscled man remained quiet for several moments before sighing, "Do not worry yourself Wizard. You did the right thing. I hold no ill will to you. I did receive very grave news from Asgard however."

"Was it the frost giants?"

Thor's eyes never shifted off the road in front of him, "I am afraid not...Its my father...He is dead..."

Dr. Selvig immediately sighed, and Harry ran his hands through his hair, knowing all hope of returning to his world were lost with the All Father, "I am sorry young Wizard, I do not believe I will be able to get you the answers I thought. I also learned that my mother has commanded that I remain in exile while my brother takes to the throne. Loki will be a good king. I have the utmost faith in him. We were raised together, fought together, we are brothers after all."

Harry nodded sadly feeling for his friend, "I lost both of my parents when I was one years old. They were murdered right before my very eyes. A Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had heard a prophesy claiming that a wizard born at the end of July would know a power that he knows not. The prophesy said neither could live while the other survives. It said the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, and it was right. I waged a war at my home. I lost everything...My girlfriend, my friends, my entire family, I had no one left. I had two friends survive the war, one hates me now, the other is only a shadow of the man he used to be. My world has nothing left for me due to war. I am telling you this Thor, because I understand what your fathers last act was. I don't know if you will ever reclaim the hammer, but there is a chance at redemption."

Thor sighed, "There is no chance my young wizard friend I have made far to many grave mistakes."

Harry ran a hand through his now short spiky hair, "Let me tell you about a friend I had during the war. When I first met the man I hated him, he was one of my teachers though. An old friend of my moms and an arch enemy of my fathers. He treated me only as the son of my father, but behind close doors he watched out for me like the son of my mother, who he was in love with. You see he was the one that sold my family out to the Dark Lord about the prophesy, he was the reason my entire family was slaughtered, but he turned his life around. He became a spy for the light, he dedicated his life at any cost to defeating the Dark Lord. He didn't succumb to torture, he killed, he did what had to be done at all cost. He saved so many lives in the end, yet he sacrificed so much and we all thought so little of him when he died. I was right next to the man when he died, and I hated him. But he left me with memories, memories that contained the truth. He was the bravest man I ever knew. He sacrificed twenty years of his life to regain redemption, he protected me, saved my life more times than I ever could have realized. And ultimately won us the war. If a man who caused so much death can find redemption Thor I do believe you can as well."

As Erik drove silence reigned down between the three. Finally after several long minutes he spoke, "Perhaps you are right young wizard. You are wise beyond years. Perhaps I can find my redemption and purpose on this world."

Harry smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up until you do."

Dr. Selving took a deep breath, "You two can stay on top of the research lab for now. Jane will be happy to see you are okay Thor, I know how she looks at you. If redemption is what you are going to seek, perhaps she can help you find it. I may regret saying that one day, so I will ask you to treat her well."

Thor spoke softly, "I mean her no harm Dr. Selvig."

"I know you don't which is why I am allowing you both a place to stay for now. We have to figure all this out together. The hammer is going to be a beacon to a step into a new world, if the legends are true of the weapons power then we must make haste of our next few steps."

Harry and Thor both nodded in agreement as they finished the rest of the drive in silence.

_Back on Asgard_

The newest King of Asgard stood in weapons vault before a massive wall. He could be seen wearing his usual green uniform and armor, while also wielding Odin's spear. He tapped the spear on the ground gently causing the wall in front of him to collapse as if it was a giant puzzle. In its place stood a twelve foot giant, Loki the God of mischief said a few simple words, "Go to Midgard and finish off that foolish brother of mine for good."

**(A/N) Sorry this update took so long. My laptop crashed and I had to get a chain drive to take the files off of my other computer. Since you would all have received chapter 3, on Sunday, I will go ahead and post it, so you don't have to wait another week for the update! Thanks for all the reviews, and for those who are waiting for a lemon Chapter 7 is all I have to say! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thor and Dr. Selvig had decided to take the night and consume copious amounts of alcohol in order to rid their stress. Harry decided that the time to apparate to England to see if he could find out more about these Asgardians was upon him. He waited for Erik and the son of Odin to return completely intoxicated before he left, however he did see that Thor had given Jane her work back, which she was very grateful for. Harry hoped the two of them worked out, he could see the way they looked at each other, any fool could see it. He didn't believe in love at first site or any of that nonsense, but there was something about the two that just made sense. Hopefully the son of Thor would find his salvation through her.

Harry stood staring up at the moon determining that it was the best time to apparate across the world now. He had never attempted such a long distance jump, but considering the magic involved, he couldn't imagine it would not work. He thought he would try Surrey first, then Kings Cross from there. He took a deep breath then ran forward jumping off the side of the building and apparated with all the power he could muster. The squeezing through the tube like form of apparation was much rougher with long distances. He thought for sure that he had under shot it and the consequence for such a mistake would be instant suffocation, but after what felt like several minutes though he emerged from the apparation standing tall. In past lives he would've cowered away from this place, but after the final battle between himself and the Dark Lord he felt nothing could shake him any longer. He knew that he had already conquered this old part of his life. As he searched the neighborhood he was clearly looking for his old personal hell that he still regretted not burning to the ground. Sure enough after looking directly across the street was Amittyville Horrors finest still standing, the #4 Privot Drive. He knew that the Dursleys didn't live there any longer, nor was he sure where they were or if they were even alive, that didn't bother him in the slightest. On the nights he reflected back on the end of war, he prayed that the Dursley's had been killed somewhere along the way. They did after all deserve it.

Harry thought it would be a good idea to take the knight bus to Diagon Ally, then to platform nine and three quarters from there. He just wanted to find some answers, he felt to much unease about the whole situation. As he held his wand in the air, minutes passed, nearly fifteen before he put his wand down. He frowned deeply, his concern rising. He knew that eleven years had passed, so I guess it wasn't unreasonable that the knight bus had gone out of business. He then sighed taking another deep breath and visualizing the leaky cauldron. When he apparated forward he appeared much faster this time. He wondered if his magic had been once again increased by the killing the curse. His apparations were easier now, he also remembered how easy it was to control his magic back in New Mexico. Something was definitely different.

Without even observing the area, he nearly hypnotically walked into the bar in front of him. When he walked in however he gasped. This was not the bar he remembered as a child. He had visited here many times over the year, and the building structure wasn't even the same. Harry felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. He immediately charged towards the back door to find the Ally that was the gate way into the magical world. When he made it out to the door despite protest from the bartender he quickly attempted to open the passageway, but it was sealed. Harry feared for the lives of his friends. Maybe the insurgents won the war?

He knew there was only one way to find out, he had to go to the gates of Hogwarts. A place he had not visited in many years. He felt his energy draining, but he had to know one way or another. He took a deep step backwards and lunged forward apparating another long distance. He kept his eyes closed when he landed on his feet in front of his destination. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what lied before him. He used to be able to sense Hogwarts magic for miles, yet now he literally felt nothing. He finally opened his eyes to confirm his thoughts, and when he did he knew his worst fears had come to life. The grounds were still beautiful, but nothing except grassland and a large clean lake lied before him. He fell to his knees knowing now for sure that Thor had been correct. He had fallen into an alternate dimension. A dimension where wizards and sorcerer's had been long extinct. He was the last of his kind on this world. He just sat their motionless for several minutes, but then he slammed his hands on the ground and let out a feral scream. The scream seemed to rock the world around him, it was a scream of desperation, fear, sorrow, and defeat. He was no fool he could see the bright side. His fame would no longer follow him around, no one would look to him to save the world anymore. No one would force him to do anything. For the first time in his life, he was his own man. He could set out for a life of peace and happiness. He knew that was a false hope, especially since he knew he was still going to help his muscular blonde friend back in New Mexico. He supposed it would still be good to have allies on this world, so why not? Whats the worst that could happen? Harry James Potter should have known better as he used the last of his magical stores and apparated back to the rooftop in New Mexico. Having drained the last of his energy he fell onto the chair that had been setup like a bed for him and entered a painful dream state.

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Earlier in the morning he had discovered he was the only wizard left in likely the world. Then he came back to New Mexico to rest only to be disturbed by never ending nightmares. He knew when he woke up that he must have looked like hell, so he cast light glamors to make him appear normal. When he walked down into what used to be a research lab he could smell a good breakfast being cooked.

Thor had a huge smile on his face as he stood beside Jane making eggs and bacon for everyone, when Harry came into the room Thor spoke clearly, "I take it you slept poorly Harry of Potter? I heard you throughout the night, perhaps you could speak to my friend the Lady Frigga back on Asgard, she is a master of creating dreamless sleeps. While she is also my mother. She works with our warriors who see horrors on the battlefield. Perhaps she can help you?"

Harry shrugged, "Sorry for keeping you up, I will make sure I cast a silencing charm on myself before I fall asleep next time."

The huge man gave him a light smile, "No apologies necessary. You helped save my freedom yesterday, I owe you a great debt."

"I did leave you there in the first place. They could've tortured you or worse killed you, and I had just left you." Harry sadly stated.

Thor laid plates across the table and placed a hand on the wizards shoulder, "I have lived what has felt like a thousand years, you made the best call. Had you tried to rescue me, you would've had to kill every man in their. One mans life, even my own is not worth the nearly a hundred men you would've had to kill."

Harry sighed in recognition. He tried to dig in and enjoy his breakfast while the rest of the table communicated light conversation. The green eyed man noticed that Thor and Dr. Selvig seemed to be on much better terms after their drinking skedaddle from last night. He thought this would be a good start to a friendship between the two. He didn't have much more time to contemplate this as he suddenly felt a strong surge of power come towards them. It wasn't coming particularly fast, but it was coming. He immediately shot out of his chair telling Thor quietly, "We have powerful beings approaching our location, I will take to the rooftop and prepare to ambush them. Thor prepare yourself for anything. Something has been off about everything that has happened between you and Asgard."

With that Harry apparated back to the top of the roof. He observed his surroundings very closely. He noticed two agents sitting on a rooftop several buildings away, but that wasn't the really curious thing in his current situation. Four people dressed like men and women from the Renaissance fair approached. Harry knew these people had to be Asgardians. The largest one carried a giant ax, while the smallest man had carried a mace like object, leaving the last of the three male warriors with a long pointed sword at his hip. The most notable of the group was the female, she carried a shield and a sword, Harry of course couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young women was as well. He decided he would try to be civil with these people first as they clearly strode towards the laboratory.

He transfigured his clothes into a hoody in order to hide his face and dropped off the top of the roof landing directly in their paths. He spoke clearly, "Identify yourselves Asgardians."

All four of the people stood still as if surprised they were recognized. The large man stepped forward, "We are seeking out a man of interest. We are the warriors three and the Lady Sif. May we inquire as to who you are? I was not aware Midgardians knew of Asgard any longer."

Harry spoke softly as if trying to remember a long forgotten name, "Lady Sif?"

She stepped threateningly forward, "Is that a problem?"

Harry shook his head, "What do you want with Thor?"

"Whats it to you?" The black haired women questioned.

"His safety. If you are here as a threat I will be forced to react...violently. I have made the mistake of his safety once, but that was only to save a hundred mans lives, I will not make the mistake for only four." Harry said putting off his magic a little bit to create an aura of danger to the four warriors.

They all took a step back in awe, the Lady Sif spoke softly, "That's impossible. The Wizarding world has been lost for hundreds of years."

"I am the last of my kind."

With that Thor stepped out, "Peace Harry of Potter. These are friends." The God of Thunder took several steps forward, before embracing the largest of his friends, "My friends, I have likely never been happier to see anyone in my very long life. But you should not have come. I am in exile and you all need to accept my mothers wishes."

The women who is the acclaimed Lady Sif stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder, "Thor, what nonsense do you speak of?"

"My father is dead because of me. Loki has told me that my mother also wishes for me to remain in exile as punishment, and I full heartedly understand and accept my punishment."

Harry felt a twinge of power come from the west. He wondered if the hammer was reacting to his sincerity, or if it was just another power surge. Harry immediately knew something was off though when the warriors all took confused faces, but then they all turned to rage, Sif was the first to react, "Thor, your father still lives. He has entered the Odin's sleep. Your mother wanted you to be instantly cleared of your exile after he fell under. But she said something about a final trick up the All Father's sleeve. I do not know what Loki told you, but I swear to you as a warrior that your father lives. Loki has taken the crown."

Harry knew things had just gone from bad to worse as he felt a power explosion sweep through the air as he had rarely felt before. He looked out into the distance to see that a storm cloud was forming in mid day light. However this storm cloud had the image of a tornado as it approached the ground. He could see a lone figure in the clouds beginning to set down. He also saw several squad cars pull up to it. The others gasped as Harry just stared in confusion. He wished he new more long range spying spells to see what was being said, but he didn't have to wonder long as the man or creature no longer came in peace as it lit up the vehicles that the government agents were riding in. Harry took a deep breath exclaiming, "What in the bloody hell is that?"

Thor spoke softly as the others stared in fear, "It is the destroyer it defends the weapons vault back on Asgard. It is said to be amongst the most powerful weapons ever invented by my father. His blast would incinerate most mortals on contact. We must evacuate the town, we don't have much time."

Harry nodded and Thor bellowed, "We must move now! Get these people to safety...My friends can you hold him while we do our best to get them out of here?"

"We will do our best, but I doubt even we can hold the destroyer for long." One of the three warriors said.

"I will help you in anyway I can, I may not have your physical strength, but I have taken on my fair share of opponents who have far outclassed me." Harry said drawing both of his wands. He rarely used two wands in combat, but at the moment he saw it as a necessity.

Thor laid a hand on his shoulder, "You fight with honor young wizard. I leave you in capable hands of my friends. They will fight with you to the death."

Harry sighed, "Lets hope it doesn't come to that."

"Indeed."

With that everyone launched into motion. Harry followed the warriors down the street as he spoke of softly, "I guess I should properly introduce myself since we all may likely die fighting together, Harry Potter. I trust you are all good warriors and people if Thor puts so much faith in you."

The women spoke first, "I am the Lady Sif, the strongest female warrior on Asgard. The Warriors three are Hogan, Fandral, and Volstagg, they are very mighty warriors. We have fought besides Thor a countless number of times."

"Then lets hope this is not the last." Harry spoke.

The others all nodded at his words as the destroyer crossed the city limits. It eyed the five warriors first, then instantly opened fire against them. Harry was forced to roll away as a powerful beam swept the streets, destroying everything in its path. Harry growled as he watched a few stragglers barely escape the wrath of the destroyer. He immediately started firing off a barage of spells, "Reducto! Confrigno! Relashio!"

The first spell didn't do much damage, but the force of his spell on the second knocked him over, allowing the Lady Sif to jump from a nearby rooftop impaling the creature directly in chest. Harry thought they had won the battle, as the destroyer had its lights off, but he was sorely wrong as the body seemed to regenerate before their very eyes. Sif narrowly avoided a direct hit by the beam as she rolled off the large metallic creature. Harry casted an accio on her weapon that was still stuck in the beast. It easily flew into his hands and he tossed it back over to her, after she gave him a grateful look. The destroyer then opened fire against the city itself. Destroying buildings, shops, gas stations, causing nothing, but destruction. The warrior known as Volstagg had attempted to flying tackle the beast, but he was literally back handed out of the air, clearly injured. Hogan attempted to place throwing knives in the creatures vessel of power, but they were melting before they could do any damage. The destroyer even singled the poor man out causing him to fly backwards towards the air. The last warrior of the three who was named Fandral, was already out of commission with broken legs or worse, Harry wasn't sure. He only hoped that Thor was getting close to evacuating this city, as he wasn't sure how much longer they could hold the beast.

Harry surveyed the battlefield as the Lady Sif was attempting to slice the beast open. Harry knew she must be a very brave warrior as she dodged every strike that the Destroyer attempted. But he knew it was futile when she was kicked in the side causing her to fly several feet into the air then to the ground. The destroyer prepared to incinerate the warrior, but Harry was much to fast to allow that to happen. He apparated between the two and placed up his most powerful shield as the beam of energy made contact. He grunted under the strain of power that was hitting his shield. He could feel all eyes of the battlefield observing him in awe, but he didn't let that serve as a distraction. He used his spare wand which was his original and blasted the creature with some of the darkest magic he knew, "FIEND FIRE!"

The fire immediately enveloped the creature, Harry knew it would only hold it for a short time. He quickly turned to the Lady Sif who was struggling to find her feet, Harry groaned, "Forgive me my Lady, we don't have time though." He quickly picked her up bridal style and apparated back to where the rest of the forces had fallen back. When he sat her down she was merely woozy, "Not bad, most people throw up on their first time."

She nodded in appreciation as Harry turned back towards the beast. Thor stood beside him as he spoke, "You all have fought brilliantly, but you must run now. I have a plan."

Sif protested, "We have fought a hundred battles together my prince. They will tell stories on Asgard about are sacrifice to take down the mighty destroyer."

Thor bent down putting a hand on her cheek, "Live to tell those stories yourself. We have fought a hundred battles together, but I must do this one alone. It only wants me, perhaps I can reason with my brother, I know he listening."

Harry didn't want to point out how bad of an idea this was, but he gave Thor a good punch to the shoulder, "I will take care of your friends Thor, if you think this will work then go. I will defend you if I must."

The mighty prince gave him a thankful nod as he walked out towards the destroyer. It was only a few seconds after that he dropped Sif's shield, which was his last and only defense. Harry felt the power spike again in the air. It was the hammer. Perhaps this was it, perhaps Odin's last trick would save Thor, or maybe it would be to late. Harry looked down at Sif, "Can you walk?"

She attempted to stand with no luck as Harry shrugged, "I will carry you off the battlefield, we need to be at least a safe distance...Volstagg, Hogan, can you carry Fandral?"

They nodded as Harry scooped up Sif who was a lot heavier then she looked, he put it down to all the body armor, but he kind of doubted that was the case. He picked up as much speed as he could, when Jane said, "Wait!"

Harry turned and sat Sif down as he watched the confrontation between Thor and the destroyer. Harry could hear Thor's voice, "Whatever I have done to wrong you brother I apologize with the utmost sincerity. I beg you brother to see reason though, we both know you sent this thing to kill me. So stop with this pointless slaughter, these are good innocent people. Allow them to live another day. There is only one life you want here today, so please, just take it. Leave my friends and these people alone."

For a second Harry thought he had gotten to the destroyer. As it turned to walk away. However his theory was quickly proved a misconception as the large giant spun around back handing Thor straight across the face causing Jane to Scream and Sif to attempt at find her feet only to fall once again. Harry casted several healing charms to the good Lady as she continued her attempts at find her feet, "Lady Sif you need to stay down, my charms will have healed you in a moment for the most part, but you have to give them a chance."

The warriors three all looked devastated, but Sif was crying trying her hardest at finding her feet desperately trying to reach her prince. Harry did not try to stop Jane as she ran after Thor. Harry knew that his friend would be dead in moments so hoped for him to die in good company at the least. Just as he thought the battle was over though, Harry felt an electric surge roll through the air. He then saw a giant hammer flying towards them at unheard of speeds. The destroyer seemed to notice this to however. He immediately sought out to open fire again at Thor, so Harry did what he did best and threw himself into the field of battle.

The first thing he did when he apparated into the middle of the chaos was blast Jane off her feet to make sure the power of Thor didn't incinerate her. But he only had a split second before he had time to intercept the blast that was heading for Thor. He didn't have time or the strength to fire any type of offense so he merely stood in the middle of the battlefield holding a power that he never could hope to master. He felt his strength waver and his shield weaken, then he thought this is it. However not a second to late a massive hammer came spiraling through the field of battle smashing the destroyer in the face, knocking it clean off of its feet. Thor was at Harry's side, helping him find his strength, "You have saved my life today young Wizard. Along with the lives of my friends, you have my thanks. But allow me to finish this battle, as I have not dealt my fair share of damage."

Harry barely had the strength to nod and apparate back to where Sif and the others were. When he landed on the ground he fought to stay conscious. He reached into his inside pockets and pulled out three strong strengthening solution downing them all at once. He felt his magical core rebuild a little at a time as he observed a battle of Gods.

Harry always thought he was the most powerful being after the downfall of Voldemort and Dumbledore, but now he saw just how hilariously outclassed he was. He wasn't even sure if his strongest killing curse would take Thor out, hell he wasn't sure if his cruciatas curse would be able to hurt him or not. Thor wielded the most powerful weapon in the universe, and he did so like any God should, with ultimate control and power. Thor had literally summoned a powerful tornado of wind and lightning, picking up cars in the vicinity and hitting the destroyer with it. However outside of the field of battle, the wind was nothing more than a nice gentle breeze. Harry could not even comprehend how he controlled such power. When the hammer was struck by the powerful beam of power it simply absorbed it, and when Thor was ready to deliver a finishing blow by making the hammer slam into the creatures source of power it imploded like a miniature supernova. It sent a blast of power that he was sure was felt for miles and miles.

When the young God landed on the ground the storm stopped as if it had never been there, and what was left of the destroyer hit the ground. Harry could not believe the power he had just witnessed. As Thor approached Jane Harry nearly laughed as the girl oggled at what the real Thor looked like, he listened to their conversation lightly, "Is this how you usually look?"

Thor shrugged with a smile, "More or less."

"Its a good look!" Thor smiled even wider at that proclamation.

Suddenly the government agents from before came onto what was once a battlefield, the man that Harry recognized as Agent Colson approached Thor, but before he could speak The God of Thunder spoke first, "Just know this son of Coul, you and I fight for the same side, the protection of this realm, in the future you can count me as your ally. On the condition that you return all the work to Jane."

"Yeah the work that you stole!" Jane exclaimed

"Borrowed, of course Ms. Foster will need her research if she is to continue it for the government, I do believe my best lab writers are working on a very generous contract for you Ms. Foster."

Sif spoke gently, "Thor we must go, we have some unfinished business back on Asgard to attend to."

Agent Coulson spoke quickly, "Wait what about the other man..." he was looking directly at Harry, "What about you young man? Who and what are you?"

Thor spoke forcefully, "Son of Coul, can I entrust you to the safety of my wizard friend? He does not have the energy to continue fighting."

Harry protested, "Asgardian healers can fix me once we take care of your brother Thor, I am not done fighting just yet. At least allow me to follow you so I can shield you from attacks. I may not be much of an offense at the moment, but I can still make a good shield if I must. We started this together let us finish this together."

Harry felt his loyalty that would've made his old Hufflepuff burn with pride, Coulson then spoke though, "We need to debrief both of you. That is if I can count on both of you as allies?"

Everyone looked at Harry, some more intently then others he noticed, "Any battle that Thor will be in on this realm you can expect to find me at his side. Any help that I can offer I will assist. But first we must take care of business on Asgard, I need many answers Agent Coulson, just know for your reports that I am indeed a wizard, but I do not know how I came to be here. I will do my best to answer any of your questions once we are back on Midgard."

Agent Coulson seemed to find this barely acceptable, but clearly knew it would not be in his best interest to argue with a God that leveled an entire town and a Wizard that helped defend it from a power they could probably not even comprehend. Thor then asked Jane, "Would you like to see the bridge I spoke of before?"

Jane who looked like nothing could make her any happier just nodded her head like a love struck puppy, which she indeed was. Thor pulled her in close and twirled his hammer with the force of a muggle helicopter and flew through the air landing next to the site of the bifrost in mere seconds. Harry however knew a portkey would be better to meet them instead of side along apparation with this many people. He casted _Portus_ on a nearby piece of debris then held it out for everyone, "If everyone grabs a hold of this we can go to the bifrost passage that Thor is at now."

Everyone looked skeptical as the eyed the debris. Agent Coulson had even forcefully voiced his option to debrief them all back at the base at a later time. Which just left Darcey, Erik, The warriors 3, and Sif to grab the portkey with him. At the command of its master the portkey whisked them all away at a speed even Harry had never even felt before. He chalked it up due to the short distance that they had to travel. Everyone except Harry landed on their butts, while Sif muttered, "Wizard travels need improvement, though your so called portkey was better than your instant teleportation."

Harry shrugged, "It was better than walking ten miles!"

They all seemed to concede at that as Thor shouted to the sky, "Heimdall open the bifrost. Heimdall I know you can hear me, we need to speak to my brother. I have regained my power, I have completed the task my father set out for me. Heimdall?"

Hogan groaned, "We are stranded."

Worlds away the encased Heimdall could hear the voices of his former prince, he could hear the desperation in his voice. He put every ounce of his power to break out of his icy container. He could feel it cracking, and sent a wave of heat through his body shattering the ice and allowing him to shoot into battle with the two frost giants that were guarding him. He quickly impaled one, and sliced the others head clean off. He then limped over to the bifrost and inserted his sword willing for it to bring passengers from Midgard back home. It was the last thing he was able to do before he passed out.

Harry examined the storm forming above them as Sif gripped his arm roughly, "If you wish to make it to Asgard hold on tight. I doubt the gatekeeper had time to look to see how many he needed to bring back."

Nodding his head in agreement he braced himself as power absorbed his body and took him through time and space at unparalleled speed. He didn't even have time to register anyone elses reaction as the Lady Sif held his arm pulling him along at speed that had to be faster than light. In a matter of seconds they were in a circular dome like room, Thor commanded, "Volstagg, Hogan, get him to the medical rooms quickly. Fandral, can you walk? Good, go to the medical room. Sif, take Harry of Potter to the throne room and await my return. Leave my brother to me."

Harry voiced his concern immediately, "Allow me to protect the biforst Thor, without Heimdall who I understand is the keeper it would be left undefended."

Thor quickly looked out to notice the dead frost giants standing just outside, "Very well, Sif, you play as an offensive piece, while the wizard will defend you both. Can you do this?"

She quickly nodded her head in acceptance to her task while Thor looked at him briefly, "Take care of my friend, son of James, she is like family to me."

Harry nodded his head giving the God a slight bow, "Of course, go and end this so we can all feast on victory."

Thor gave him a brief smile as he ran out to the rainbow bridge and launched himself through the air. Harry asked, "How powerful is this Loki?"

Sif shrugged, "He is no match for his brother. A talented tongue he has, and his magic is rather powerful, no where near yours, but powerful none the less. Thor will be able to defeat him if he wishes."

"If he wishes?"

"You have to understand they are brothers. Thor is many things, but to his family he is very loyal. I do not know if he will have what it takes to do what must be done. I believe you have made the right decision to defend the bifrost, it may be necessary." She said gravely.

Harry drew both of his wands and tossed her his invisibility cloak, "Stay under that until Loki or someone else arrives, it will give us the element of surprise. No amount of magic would reveal you from under it."

She quickly nodded sweeping the cloak over her body that Harry was actually starting to notice, given the fact they weren't in mid battle. The young Goddess had ebony black hair, with a figure that had probably zero percent body fat. She had a warriors body, but her Asgardian form did not make her a muscular freak, just a beautiful maiden that could kill you with a flick of her wrist with or without a sword. Harry admired the girl, but he would see where things went. He may not be on Asgard for long.

**(A/N) The next chapter will consist of Loki/Thor confrontation, Harry/Loki Confrontation, a pretty short few battle scenes. Then Odin and Harry will have a plot relevant discussion in the Throne Room, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Just know that your death came from...Lafyette!"

Suddenly a powerful beam of light came through the room striking the king of Frost Giants straight in the back, "And your death came at the son of Odin."

Loki stood in his full battle armor, staff in hand, as his surrogate mother was on the floor he strode over to her, "I will make them pay for this mother. I will not sit back as the Frost Giants continue there treacherous ways."

Thor had watched the entire scene play out. He stood ready to destroy the frost giant, but he was a second to slow, which he was now thankful for as he saw Loki's game plan. He saved the All Father, Odin, which would gain the trust of the former queen, and now he would gather the armies and destroy Jotunheim which would gain him the trust of the people. It was a brilliant plan, from Loki's brilliant mind, but Thor knew he couldn't let it happen.

As he stepped into open his mother, Frigga noticed him, "Oh Thor! Its so good to have you back home. You are just in time to help your brother fight the war."

Thor barely embraced his mother as he gently pushed her behind him, "Tell her Loki on how you have decided to be treacherous to our family. How you came to me and told me father was dead and that mother now hated me. Tell her how you froze the gate keeper Heimdall because he found out that you had allowed the frost giants to enter Asgard. Tell her how you have betrayed our family brother. Repent and we will forgive."

Frigga looked at her youngest son in fear, "You didn't Loki? Tell me your brother lies."

"He lies. I did everything for the good of the kingdom."

"Always a talented liar brother. No more, lay down the staff, surrender to punishment, we can fix this as brothers, as a family, please brother." Thor begged.

Loki seemed to consider for a brief moment, then shrugged, "No I think I will take the unlimited power of the throne, and destroy those monsters of Jotunheim through the power of the bifrost."

Loki darted forward attempting to impale Thor, but he was to fast, blocking the strike, and returning it with one of his own. They engaged in close range combat for several moments, when Thor knocked him to the ground with a mighty swing, however it did him no good, because Loki shifted with a fluid movement that Thor had no time to deflect. The Spear of Odin shot a beam of power that sent him straight through the walls of the throne room causing him to fly through the air. He heard his mothers cry, indicating that Loki had knocked her out or worse, so he whirled his hammer and controlled the winds sending him flying back up towards the throne rooms chambers. When he landed he saw his mother unconscious, but alive. His father was the same, but Loki was already on the move, he hoped Harry and Sif were ready for Loki.

Sif spoke softly, "You saved my life today Harry of Potter. On multiple occasions I fear. I do believe a life debt now exist between us."

Harry shrugged, "Don't stab me in the back or kill me, and I think we can call it even."

She laughed gently, which strangely sounded like music to Harry's ears, "I don't think you quite understand how the warrior system works here on Asgard. If a comrade saves you on the field of battle then their lives belong to that other person."

The green eyed man waved it off, "We had something similar to that on my world, but don't worry about that. Your life doesn't belong to me rest assured."

"You are generous wizard, but I am afraid I cannot turn the other cheek on this."

Sighing he replied, "Do as you must, we can discuss this if we all make it through this day alive."

Harry sensed a great power enter the bifrost bridge, a power he had yet to recognize, making it immediately hostile in his mind. He spoke softly, "Someone is coming, back into corner and prepare to strike if necessary."

Harry heard light foot steps move towards the corner as the figure approached at rapid speeds. When he walked in the bifrost chambers he was wearing dark green armor, without a helmet that looked suspiciously like horns. Harry didn't have to ask who this is, "Hello Loki, I see your brother was not successful in fighting you off. Perhaps I will give you a better fight."

Loki growled pointing the staff at him, "Who are you? I detect a power in you I have never felt before. It feels similar to my own, yet you are no Asgardian, and you are no Jotun, which could only make you..."

"A Wizard? Yeah I have been getting that confusion from a lot of your people, I am afraid I can't explain it to you now as we must do battle for the safety of the realms that your brother keeps yammering on about...Reducto!"

Loki barely had time to register the attack he raised the spear. The spell was a little over powered as it sent the man reeling backwards. Harry didn't stop either, "Stupefy, Perificus Totalus, Incendio!"

The chain spells flew perfectly one after another forcing Loki into a defense. Harry wasn't sure what Sif, was doing, but he hoped she was preparing for something, he didn't think he could keep an attack up as long as he could keep the defense together.

Loki waved the fire away taking deep breaths, "Impressive, let me show you what I have learned."

Loki waved his staff through the air causing hundreds of snakes appear, Harry however laughed as he hissed, "Obey me as I am the King of Snakes!"

All the snakes hissed at him and immediately bowed their heads. Loki stared in awe and confusion. Harry however laughed, "Snakes will not harm, no reptile ever would. Sorry Loki, you will have to do better than that."

Loki growled as he fired off a shotgun like round out of the staff, Harry barely had time to raise a shield, he didn't know how many times he could defend that strike. He didn't have to either as a sheathing sound rang throughout the room and Sif appeared with a sword at Loki's throat, "Surrender Loki, or I will decorate the room in your blood."

Harry felt a magical presence enter the area, he knew a spell of some sort was being performed. Harry gasped as he realized that the Loki in front of him was nearly a mirage now. He quickly casted an accio on Sif, allowing her to narrowly dodge the spear entering her back. Harry lashed out with the darkest of magic, being completely done with the God of Mischief, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The sickly green light flew through the air. Loki raised his staff, but it did him little good as it blasted the staff into two pieces. Loki stared in awe as Harry lowered his wand to his chest, "My next one goes to your head, surrender now."

Loki raised his hands making his body shimmer into one that held no armor. At that moment Thor came in, "Great kings of Asgard."

Sif stayed close behind Harry as she shook her head, "You expect me to ignore a life debt, but you keep saving me."

"My friends call it my _Saving people problem_." Harry explained.

Thor looked between the two in shock, but more towards Harry, "You destroyed the Spear of Odin. How?"

Harry gave his friend a dark look, "The darkest of magic. I knew the spell was a last resort, but he almost killed Sif, and I wouldn't risk her life or mine for his. He killed eighty people at least today. I did what I had to."

Loki growled, "This isn't over wizard."

Harry shrugged flipping out his other wand leveling both at him, "I respectfully disagree."

Before anyone could comprehend it though Loki had a scepter in his hands. A scepter no one had ever seen before. The first blast came to fast, Harry barely raised a shield, but it collapsed under the power. A power that strangely resembled Mjolnir. It sent him spiraling backwards through the room crushing him against the wall. The green eyed man groaned knowing that was going to be a painful recovery. He barely had to comprehend the fight that was taking place before him. Thor and Loki locked in combat, and Loki was now winning the battle. He even managed to blast apart most of the room with the shear power of the scepter. Thor made a desperate attempt to control the situation by holding the hammer into the air, bringing lightning through the the chamber and slamming it into the ground knocking Loki through the chamber wall. Harry thought that had been it for the youngest prince of Asgard, but Thor, charged after him in attempt to help. Harry understood his need to save his family, but he thought it was futile. By the look on Thors face he knew he was right to. He sighed deeply, "Loki is gone."

Then another voice entered the room, "But not forever. He will be back."

Standing at the entrance to the bifrost chambers was an older gentlemen that had an aura of power that nearly blinded Harry. Thor took a knee to the man, as did Sif. Harry struggled to his knee, but the man spoke softly, "Fear not wizard. I understand your injuries. There is no need to bow before me at this time. I have called for the best healers we have. We will have you fixed and battle ready in a matter of hours."

Harry gave the man an appreciative nod, "Thank you my Lord."

Harry recognized that this man made Voldemorts power look like a burst of accidental magic, he knew that it was time to hold his tongue and be the respectful young man he used to be. The All Father spoke in command, "Thor, it is a relief to these old eyes to see you are okay and back in touch with your father. I watched over you in the Odin's sleep you have done well. You have exceeded my expectations of your redemption."

Thor gave his father a weak nod as he grieved for the loss of his brother, "Is there any hope of salvaging the bifrost?"

The All Father gave a light laugh, "Anxious to get back to your mortal friends? Why of course it can be salvaged, only the chamber was destroyed, the bifrost itself is very much intact. As for my spear, that may be an entirely different matter...You young wizard know a great power. I cannot think of many things that would be able to rip the power of my staff in two. I can feel the dark magic that came from that curse, I hope it is not one you have used often. It has been told dark magic can corrupt even the most powerful of wizards."

Harry gave a look of acknowledgment, "I was desperate All Father, it is only the fourth time I have ever had to use that curse. I wasn't sure what effect it would have on Loki, but I suppose the spell even works on Asgardians. I doubt it would kill them, but it will no undoubtedly injure them."

"I hope you are not planning to attack any other Asgardians young Wizard?"

"Of course not my lord, but I think we both know Loki will be back. I felt the power from the scepter. It has a powerful confundus type magic to it. He is now under the control of a greater power. There are trying times ahead for your people." Harry sadly explained.

Odin stroked his beard in thought, "I detected the same, I hope we can count on your help in the future. Wizards and Asgardians have long been allies. Even in the times of war with the Vanir we were allies."

Harry looked to Thor who still looked like he was entering a stage of shock, "Of course my lord. My allegiance goes to your oldest son and heir. Who I understand will soon be king?"

"He has indeed proven himself ready and worthy of the crown. It was you however who saved Asgard today. We are in your debt for protecting the bifrost."

"Never let there be a debt between allies All Father."

The man took a nice smile as he then turned his attention to his oldest son, "We will have bifrost back up in a week. Do not worry, your mortal friends will understand your absence. Now come, let us celebrate, after of course we get all of you healed and checked out. Asgardian healers are matched by none throughout the nine realms."

As he said that medical staff came pouring in helping Harry onto a stretcher and making Thor come in for examination. Even the Lady Sif was forced into a chair until they could examine her. The All Father had left a dozen of his finest guards to make sure none came near the bifrost as well. Harry's vision failed him in and out over the next hour or so. He was treated rather efficiently except for his magical core, which left him to the point he thought he would hit exhaustion. He conformed with some of the doctors about magical practices back in his world, and explained the healing charms he used on Fandral and Sif. He also found out that potion supplies he needed to build basic healing drafts could be found here on Asgard, but not on Midgard as there were no longer magical inhabitants to make the supplies grow. He knew that it would be a good thing that way he still treated it for its value. He would replenish his strengthening solutions that he used today and maybe even dip into a few other more advanced potions that he had come to learn. When they finally cleared him a young nurse handed him his previous clothes as currently he was wearing mostly nothing. It was clear that the girl was oggled by him, though he couldn't understand why as compared to Thor he was rather puny. Plus his scars...maybe that is what she was looking at.

The Lady Sif came in as the nurse stared at him and she smirked, "Having fun Wizard?"

The young nurse blushed and walked away while Harry just shrugged, "With all my scars I am used to having people look at me like that."

"Do you not enjoy the looks of admiration you receive from the female Asgardians?" Sif challenged.

"Its not that...I just haven't had time for women in a while. Don't really think that is going to change anytime soon. I am a busy man, I had hoped that would slow down when I realized I was the last of my kind last night, but I was sorely mistaken if this is how the new world will be."

Sif sat on the bed across from him, "You are a warrior, no? It is your destiny to fight for your life. I can see that much. I may not believe in predicting the future, but sometimes you just look at someone and know. I look at you and I see pain beyond many here on Asgard could even imagine..." Harry looked away from the maiden as she continued, "I also see a loss of hope. I see blood from all your friends and family. You have seen far more in your twenty or so years in life then many see in a thousand."

"Hard to argue with you there." Harry replied gritting his teeth a bit.

"There is always hope young wizard. My father once told me you can find hope in the darkest of caves, there always has to be a bit of light in every tunnel, no matter how small it may be."

Harry nodded his head as Thor came into the room, "Harry of Potter, my father has insisted you wear a nice pair of armor or robes for the party that is to come. You are our guest of honor and hero of the party. You saved the bifrost so please come with me to pick out what you would like."

Harry thought about protesting, but his blonde friend seemed much to distracted. Harry thought any argument with Thor right at that moment would have been in vain, so he nodded his head and followed him outside the room. On his way out however Sif called out, "Save me a dance and a drink wizard."

Harry shrugged, "Should be easy enough, I am not much of a dancer I doubt I will dance much tonight."

Sure enough Harry was rather wrong. He danced with a number of Asgardian women, improving a bit more each time he did so. It helped that Thor's mother Frigga gave him a crash course minutes before the party, but still he was dancing a little to much for his liking.

With the help of a stylist they had chosen him some nice green robes and black robes that may have looked like Slytherin colors, but they did match his emerald green eyes. Harry as a young man was rather enamored with the Asgardian styles of clothing, royalty wore pretty expensive looking ball gowns, while normal people wore anything from armor to dress robes like his. He had seen a whole group of girls walking around in two pieces, Fandral had explained that they were the Valkyries, but to be careful around them because they might just 'cut your balls off if you get handsy'.

It wasn't all about dancing though, their was drinking, eating, which Volstagg seemed to embrace wholeheartedly and even a story telling that took place before they did the last few dances. Harry had been asked to explain his arrival to Midgard and the theory that Thor and himself had come up with. Odin seemed to consider their theory and offer the plausibility behind it all, he did however confirm that there would be no way to send him back to his original dimension. Harry understood and bowed in appreciation at the assistance he offered. The green eyed boy did get some wondrous stares however when he said that he would be returning to protect Midgard in anyway he could. It was after all home to Harry, regardless of how different it was. Odin gave him a promise that Heimdall would be constantly watching him should he ever need to return to Asgard.

They continued to talk about their battle with the destroyer and Harry couldn't help but notice many of the jealous looks Sif got from other Asgardian females when Thor informed them that Harry had saved Sif's life multiple times today. Harry couldn't understand why anyone would want to be under life debt to someone. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know either, Asgard struck him as the type of place that might just do sex slaves or something extreme like that.

As the story telling came down to the battle that took place at the Asgardian footsteps, people were in awe of Harry's power, especially after hearing he had broken the Spear of Odin. Harry thought that would be such a high crime he'd be killed for it, but sure enough it was more like a achievement, to the mostly warrior race. Some in the crowd seemed upset that Loki had not only gotten away but been so treacherous. Harry could relate...know someone for their whole life and suddenly they turn on you. Its shocking in sometimes the worst way.

As the story telling ended the All Father was heading up to check on things, making sure everyone however stayed behind to have a good time. The only person that followed him after that was Thor. Harry decided it would be best to allow the big guy to go talk to his father, he would after all be on Asgard for a week so he better make friends while they repair the bifrost. As the last few songs came Harry just watched the dancing partners until the final song came on. At that point Sif approached him ,"You promise me a dance wizard."

It was definitely a command, but as Harry looked over the Lady Sif, he was definitely okay with it. She was in a very tight fitting dress that hugged the girls flawless body. Her black hair was in long curly strands, and her breast and hips were plenty large enough to please Harry's eyes. When he walked over to her taking her hip and hand she placed one hand on his waste and another on his hand matching his position. The two danced slowly to the last song as she spoke softly, "I told you, you were a popular dance partner tonight."

Harry shrugged, "I am not big on dancing, only done it once before tonight. It didn't go well last time."

She gave him a questioning look, but chose to ignore it, "Asgard is incredible. It seems more magical than the magical world back home is."

"Then why not stay?" Sif inquired

"I can't do that. I am not destined for a life of peace. Plus I can feel bad things are about to happen. Whoever is controlling Loki's actions with the scepter are going to be responsible for them to. My fear is, if someone can control the supposed God of trickery and mischief who else is he going to be able to control. Thor told me that the frost giant had told them there were traitors as in multiple in the house of Odin. A war is coming my lady. I have fought one and won, I plan to fight another if I must. I have come to learn that I will sacrifice myself to save lives, if I think it can be done then I will do it."

The song continued on with Harry and Sif dancing like no one else was watching, which was not true in the slightest. She put her head on his shoulder as he was clearly taller than her by a solid few inches, "Your a good warrior Harry of Potter, but an even better man. I am in your debt for all you have done today, not just for me, but for Thor as well. I can see how much respect he holds for you, which is never easy coming from one so stubborn. Whatever you two did back on Midgard has bonded the two of you. I have followed Thor most of my adult life, but a life debt never existed between us. Now I meet you and after one battle that we were doomed to lose you saved my life multiple times and tipped the scales to a victory. If you are returning to Midgard then I will follow."

"You don't have to-"

Before he could protest any further Sif pulled him into a seering kiss. He hadn't kissed or been kissed by a girl like this before. Those cheesy romance novels that say a kiss of true love is like fireworks was not lying. He could feel the explosive bouquets of freedom going off around him. The audience clapped as if this was expected, but Harry didn't see it coming. He sure as hell wasn't going to complain, as her body against his felt like heaven, or in this case Valhalla. When they separated he stared into her brown eyes, "Was that for the life debt?"

She laughed lightly, "No...No that was for saving the lives of my people and my friends." She then pulled him back in for another fast kiss as the audience whooped, "That was for saving my life. Any kind of life debt can be worked out at a later time. Goodnight Wizard, I look forward to giving you the grand tour of Asgard tomorrow."

Harry felt his tongue turn to paper as she sauntered away, clearly swaying her hips as she did so. Harry had some really dirty thoughts about following her and see where the night would lead, but knew it wasn't the right thing to do...yet. With the dancing being over and only the drinking to continue he sought out Thor in hope of finding sleeping accommodations. His magical core has been drained twice in barely twenty four hours, he needed some rest.

**(A/N) I decided to post a new chapter a few days early, due to the really positive feedback! So please keep it up, and I will do my best to continue on with the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**bnnn**

The next week for Harry was a blur. He toured Asgard on his first day and learned way to much history about the city. Over the next few days he was taking sword fighting lessons with Sif, while Odin gave him a few lessons on wandless magic. Pretty advanced stuff actually considering the man didn't have a magical core, but nothing that impressive compared to what he could do with his wand. He did learn the amazing feet of conjuring a weak shield however without his wand. He knew somehow this would save his life one day, but he wasn't sure how or why. Sif and Harry had bonded over the weak, mostly through blood and sweat, but it was nice to be so busy his mind couldn't really develop time to miss home. His nightmares did that enough. When he approached an Asgardian Dr. who specialized in sleep studies, that was recommended directly by the queen, she said it was almost as if he was cursed with dark magic. Harry wondered if it was a little of the Horcrux that remained within him. He didn't know, nor was he really sure he wanted to know. The thought of any of that foul magic was still alive inside of him, was rather disgusting.

Harry had even done some research at night when he wasn't sleeping. He looked into the history of Wizards and Asgardians, and even the traditional life debt. The history was a long one, basically being that Wizards helped build weapons for Asgard along with technology. In times of war they assisted rarely on the battlefield and more in the medical areas. There were some wizards he read about that supposedly had a touch of God in them, being able to heal hundreds in a day with ease. Harry knew his affinity was in battle magic though. He read there were few wizarding warriors and unfortunately he realized none of them lived what most would call a long life.

On the life debt surface he learned a little more. Since Harry was a male and Sif was a female in a society that was dominantly patriarchal he could make her do whatever he wanted. When he thought this society could be the type to have sex slaves he was absolutely right. Through his research he learned if he asked, she couldn't really refuse, or she'd be executed. Harry would never do such a thing as even ask since she would be obligated to say yes, but it still let his imagination run a little to far into the deep end.

It was his last day on Asgard. He knew he would be back, but he still felt like he was going to miss the place a little bit. Something about it didn't feel like a home to Harry though, he wasn't sure where he was going to find it, but he knew he would one way or another. For money Odin offered him a huge pile of gold, but Harry insisted that he just take a small bag in order to get some muggle money for Sif and himself, that way they could stand on their own while Thor was around as well. It turned out that both Sif and himself took a rather large pouch of gold giving them both what Harry was sure was close to a million US dollars in gold or more. He tried to tell them it was to much, but then Thor showed him the gold vaults and realized how trivial a small bag of gold to these people were. So he took it gratefully and walked with Thor and Sif towards the bifrost.

Thor looked pale as a ghost as Harry tapped him on the shoulder, "Chin up man, we are going to be seeing her soon. You know she knows how to detect the bifrost readings to so it won't take her long to find us. Then we will have to go be briefed by agent Coulson, but everything is going to be alright...breathe now...Thor your sweating relax."

Sif was seemingly enjoying this as she poked, "Have lots of experience with women Harry?"

Harry gave her a glare and a sarcastic laugh, "I've only had two real girlfriends in my life and both died, I may not be the best experience wise, but while I was with them I had never been happier and from what I could tell neither were they."

That seemed to silence her on the terms of females and he wondered if it scared her that every girl Harry had been close to had been killed. He had after all told her about his best friend Hermione and how much she would've loved the Asgardian library. They walked the rest of the way to the bifrost in relative silence.

When they approached Heimdall spoke softly, "So this is goodbye for now sister?"

Sif stepped forward in front of the three men facing the largely built swordsmen, "Just for now."

"I will be watching carefully. I do believe you will be in good company of our prince and his wizard companion."

Harry looked on in confusion, "Wait you are siblings?"

Sif said non committaly, "More or less yes. The Asgardian family lines are very complicated, but yes we are siblings by blood. We didn't find out till much later in life, but it is true...Take care of yourself Heimdall."

**((A/N) This is a legitimate marvel comics thing, I found it in my research, if anyone wants the link let me know. I was only skeptical, because as far as I know from Mythology they are in no way related.)**

With that she trudged past him and Thor did the same. Harry followed, but before he could pass Heimdall grabbed him by the arm, but didn't look his way, "Take care of her wizard. Know I will be watching to. I recognize the laws of the land, but you best not take advantage of her."

"You have my word gate keeper." Harry said evenly.

Heimdall nodded releasing him and following behind him into the brand new bifrost chambers. Harry had hoped for something a little different, but he guessed Asgardians like tradition as it was hard to tell they were even in a different room from the one that was destroyed just a week ago. Heimdall spoke clearly, "My prince I will keep my eyes open for your brother now that we are fully operational again. I will also keep my ears ready should you call for assistance or evacuation. Odins speed my friends."

With that Harry felt the familiar pull and they were suddenly shooting towards time and space again.

Jane Foster was not having a good week. She thought she had really connected with the acclaimed God of Thunder only for him to run out on her after the destroyer came down. She was worried that maybe something had happened with the bifrost, or maybe that Loki had killed Thor. She could feel a million different possibilities that her genius mind could come up with. Each scenario worse than the next. The plus side of all this was that the agent from SHIELD she had been forced to deal with gave her a huge chunk of money that might as well have been a blank check for her research, even giving Erik a job down in SHIELD facilities.

She worried each passing day that something had happened to the large muscled man and his friends. Jane couldn't help but wonder what went down, or if he was more interested in Xena warrior princess that had come with his three warrior friends. She wasn't sure, but once again her mind was trying to calculate a random probability of what was more likely to happen next.

She even had taken time of studying the radar she had built to detect the Einstein Rosemburg bridge, which was basically all she did. Darcey thought it was a waste of time and on the seventh day she was starting to think so too. She was a girl losing faith. Falling asleep on the seventh day in exhaustion was horrible, but it was all worth it when the thing started beeping sounding her from her sleep. She shot out of her chair and rapidly started punching in numbers to find out where the signals were coming from. She recognized them having barely come from mere miles away, the same place where the destroyer had landed. She ran outside to see three figures touch ground not so far away. They were lucky that the small town and New Mexico had practically been deserted. Jane was even looking for room and board closer to Santa Fe or Albuquerque now that she had more money, but she was suddenly very thankful she had waited.

Before she could even start running towards them the three appeared in front of them. Thor looked a little woozy while Sif was glaring at Harry for teleporting them without warning. Harry however grinned innocently as he gave Jane a brief smile, "How are you Ms. Foster? Everything well after we had to witness that battle of the gods?"

Jane immediately sputtered, "Where have you guys been? What have you'll been doing?"

Thor however instead of answering swept the girl forward into a kiss. Harry coughed while Sif just stared blankly. The green eyed boy had wondered if she had feelings for her prince, and wasn't sure how he felt about it either way. They might've stayed like that all day to had Harry not coughed into his hands, "If you two aren't going to get a room, I do believe Ms. Foster deserves some answers to her questions."

Thor nodded taking a step way from the young lady, "Right, well, my deranged brother managed to destroy the bifrost chamber and close off access to this world, my father however woke up and fixed it with the help of our gatekeeper. Lets see what else..."

Harry chipped in, "Thor has been walking around like someone killed his puppy...I have been training with a sword thanks to the Lady Sif. Loki nearly wiped out an entire race of people. Loki almost killed Sif. Loki was taken under mind control hostage. Loki was thrown off the bifrost into oblivion yet he still survived. Did I miss anything my Lady Sif?"

Sif however tried her best not to laugh at the gawking look of Jane, "No that sounds about right. Now can you tell us what has happened here on Midgard? Anything strange?"

Jane whistled, "Well a large creature tore apart the Harlom, big green Hulk type thing fought a big pale abomination type thing, and leveled the entire Harlom. Other than that, let me think, Agent Coulson gave us money to keep our research going. He also gave Dr. Selvig a job. He also every other hour calls me asking if I have heard from you two."

Harry groaned, "Sounds like a government agent if I have ever heard of one."

"Yeah I can't argue with you on this one." Jane conceded.

Silence rang out through the group while Harry asked, "Is there any place left in the town?"

Jane shook her head, "Nothing, I am pretty much the only one left other than a few refugees, even Darcey finished her college course credit with me. She tells me she will come back to take on a real apprenticeship under me, but we will just have to wait and see. We will have to leave town to go find any real food or such."

Harry shook his head, "We should get in touch with Agent Coulson, go over a debriefing and then figure out where we all want to go from there. If we all wish to travel together or go our separate ways from there could be dependent. But we can't decide until the good agent tells us the score."

Jane nodded scrambling backwards, "I'll go get my phone."

It took her nearly fifteen minutes, in her absence however Sif commented, "The warriors three will find this story amusing to no end when I tell them the great Thor stuttered his way into silence like a love sick boy."

Thor growled lightly, "Jane is a good women. Helped me see the right way. Without her I don't know if I had ever been able to reclaim Mjolnir in even a hundredth of the time that I did."

Sif raised her hands in surrender, "Of course my mighty prince."

She winked at Harry as Thor rolled his eyes. When Jane came back in she said, "There is a jet coming to pick us up."

Harry groaned, "Muggle transportation is so slow, it could be hours before they...What the bloody hell is that?"

Jane gave him a smug look, "Stark industries jet design. It is the fastest series planes in the world."

Whistling lowly, "Is it faster than the American's old SR71?"

As the brunette stared at the jet in which all could tell was admiration she could only say, "Yes, much, I have always wanted to ride in one."

"Looks like you are going to get your chance." Harry said quietly.

A lone agent strolled out from the jet that all present recognized, "Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice of your return. I trust things are well?"

Agent Coulson in all his glory stood before the four travelers expectantly as he guided them towards the plane, Thor was the one to answer, "Things have been well son of Coul, where are we going?"

"First we are going to go to the sky, from there we will decide our next destination."

Thor asked curiously, "You have cities above the clouds? Impressive. I believed Migardian technology very far from such a stage!"

Coulson gave the large man a smile, "Not quite."

With that they all buckled in and the plane quickly took off into the air. Agent Coulson spoke evenly, "You will be introduced to a few VIP's on board the hellicarrier. The director of SHIELD has directly wished to speak with you, and possibly enroll you into a task force team if it would be such a possibility."

Sif spoke sharply, "Isn't that a bit presumptions?"

"Yes ma'am it may be. But we do believe once your friends see just what the world is up against then they will be much more willing to lend a hand. My people have been gathering information on the Son of Odin, and wizards from the old days. From what I understand about both is that they are defenders, they have always answered the call when the Earth was at its most desperate. hour Even though we may not be to that point just yet, we could be very soon. This is more for setting up communication between both parties. If necessary we will play it by ear, but I am confident. I do have to apologize however, I remember your part in the battle in New Mexico, but I am not familiar with your name? A problem as a SHIELD agent I have never had before. Same with you young man."

Harry spoke evenly, "My name is Harry Potter, the beautiful women next to me is the Lady Sif, we are traveling companions for the time being. She is a long time friend of Thor's we met in New Mexico, and due to extraordinary circumstances of me saving her life multiple times, a life debt has apparently been ensued between us. Warrior nations are pretty universal it seems."

Coulson nodded his head in understanding, "Yes, things like that can be rather tricky, we can even respect such a familiar situation."

A pilot from the front spoke through the com, "Sir we are coming up on the hellicarrier. Would you like us in the hangar or on the deck?"

"In the hangar please...buckle up, these landings at times can be rather rough."

Harry took a look of alarm on his face. This was the first time he had ever ridden in a plane before, judging by the looks of Thor and Sif they had not either. Jane however looked perfectly calm which eased his mind only slightly. He much preferred to rely on his own skills as a pilot then a man he had never met before.

At first no one could see where the plane was heading, but suddenly an object shimmered into existence in front of their very eyes. Everyone's jaws dropped at the site. Jane spoke quietly, "I thought we were years away from invisible aircraft."

Agent Coulson laughed, "The militaries of the free world are many years away, SHIELD however is many years ahead, as you will see on board. We do have the brightest minds on the planet under our jurisdiction."

The aircraft was huge. Harry had never been big on movies or any cinema like subject, but he knew this was something that people gawked over at the big screens. He may have missed eleven years of progressive technology, but this felt like hundreds. That spaceship like craft was nearly the size of three Quittditch fields, it also seemed like he could fit in the entire population of Hogwarts on its landing deck alone.

As they pulled into the station the landing was not as bad as Harry feared, in fact it was rather smooth. When the jet landed however the door slid open to let the occupants exit. All eyes were on them as they followed Agent Coulson through the hangars that led them through several large areas, that included an armory, a cafeteria, a full size gym, and several sport like rooms Harry had seen in his old muggle school. When they came into the room that was a dead end though Harry felt like he had walked into technological heaven. Floating screens with touch screen like systems were all over the room. People were talking to short inanimate like creatures that stood on a small screen. Jane whispered over to them, "They are holograms, those are real people in another location. It shrinks them down and allows us to communicate with them face to face."

Harry nodded trying to accept the fact that his world was likely a century maybe even two behind these people. A rather large man stood in the center of it all facing the sky that was directly in front of them, "Welcome to the Hellicarrier, SHIELDs pride and joy. This is the technological capital of the world no matter what Tony Stark says. We have more techs that blow away any other tech on this ship then anywhere else in the world. We could level entire countries with a few clicks of a button." The man was clearly an African American, but his unsettling trait was not the tall dark trench coat that he wore, but the eye patch the covered his right eye, "My name is Colonel Nicholas Fury. I am the director of SHIELD."

**(A/N) Pretty short and sweet, two chapters to go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thor surged forward offering his hand, "Thor Odinson, it is a pleasure to be in the company of such allies. These are my companions, Sif the Lady warrior, and Harry of Potter the Wizard."

Harry raised his hand in a wave like motion, "For the record I am actually from around here kind of. Unlike these two who are from completely different realms."

Fury looked interested by this, "So the legends are true. You are Thor the God of Thunder?"

The big man shrugged, "More or less. I certainly have the most control over the skies than any other man or women on Asgard with the help of Mjolnir, but calling us gods may be overstated."

"For the record how old are all of you?" Fury inquired.

Thor stroked his beard, "I cannot say for sure, but the last winter I celebrated was my 600th, you would have to ask my mother to be sure. She knows all our ages by heart, if it is so important I will contact her?"

"That won't be necessary. Not a God eh? Are you immortal?" Coulson asked.

"More or less. My father has lived over a thousand winters, but he grows old and sick each year. His time must be upon him. Immortal we are not, we like everyone else can be killed on the field of battle, or be fortunate enough like my grandfather and just die of old age. It just takes us much longer due to the amount of power we can control. Also our healing on Asgard is unparalleled throughout the nine realms, I am sure the Wizard can attest to that."

Harry shook his head, "It is certainly unlike anything I have ever experienced. I thought my home was pretty advanced medically, but then I realized just how hilariously we are out matched."

"Where is home for you Mr. Potter? We have looked into your name through ever data base across the world, with no results, unless you are secretly about 80 years old?" Fury asked.

"No I am merely 20 years old. Soon to be 21. Home is in England, but I assure you, you won't find me in any database or camera system before New Mexico." Harry explained.

"And why is that?" Fury asked curiously.

"Because I am from this world, as in Midgard, but I am not from the mortal dimension." Harry attempted to explain.

"Can you be killed?"

Harry looked at the man mistrustfully, "Of course, anything can be killed, its just a matter of figuring out how to do it. For the most part my world was like yours. Except with a lot more wizards and a lot less technology. The SR-71 was the height of military speed and pretty much invention in my world."

"How did you get here? What is the last thing you remember" Coulson asked uncertainly.

Thor, Jane, and Sif, both looked curiously at this question,"I was killed by the darkest of magic. If you look at the scar below my hair line I have been hit by this curse three times. It is supposed to be unsurvivable, yet I am the only person in recorded history to survive it. I have done it twice successfully, and it appears I couldn't cheat death a third time. However I suppose someone had other plans for me, the last thing I remember is being at the train station, boarding a train, apparently that was eleven years ago. Then waking up in the desert with what I had on me when I died. I am sorry I don't have any more answers than that."

Sif and Jane looked at him sympathetically, while Thor looked calculating, as if he was suspecting a lie in their somewhere. It wasn't a lie, merely a small hold of the truth. He didn't want anyone to know about the Horcrux, it might make him look like a dark wizard, "How powerful are you? In your humble opinion, and in comparison to other wizards on your world?"

"I am the most powerful sorcerer alive in either of our worlds. I fought a war for the light and won by killing the most powerful dark wizard to ever live. I am still to young to find out if I will ever be more powerful than the veteran warriors who are no longer with us. My teacher was the supposed to be the strongest of the age, but he was nearly a 150. However unlike the dark wizard I killed, I am not immortal. He delved into such dark magic that he was able to discover a form of immortality. It took me seven years to track down his path and destroy it. It cost me the life of every person I held dear as well." Harry said stressfully.

Fury looked at the young man knowing that every word he spoke was at least a fraction of the truth. He could see the pain and death in young mans eyes. He was after all a master spy that had been in the business longer than anyone, "Thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter, and what of your companion, Lady Sif? What can you tell us about yourself?"

She gave the man a wicked smirk, "Now a lady never tells her age, but I will say that I am significantly older than Harry, and significantly younger than Thor. I am a shield maiden from Asgard, as far as female warriors I am the best thus far. The All Father Lord Odin took me in after his youngest son Loki pulled a cruel trick on me. They saw my potential as a warrior and under the warriors of Asgard I dedicated my life to the way of the sword. I have fought beside Thor hundreds of times, and if I can I will continue to do so. Though I will be a traveling companion to the wizard until I can either pay off my life debt or until I get killed."

"Which I will do my best to not let happen for the record." Harry exclaimed.

"How long will you all be here on...Midgard?" Another agent came in the room at that moment, a familiar aura of power this man held, Harry recognized it instantly.

"Your the archer from New Mexico? I saw you up on the tower." Harry stated in a very matter of fact tone.

"Agent Barton, your late to this meeting. Where is Agent Romanoff?" Fury questioned with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"The Black Widow and I were finishing up a training exercise, she was right behind me."

This man was built pretty ripped. He wasn't buff, or just extremely massive like Thor, but he had a build that was actually rather similar to Harry's. Harry however guessed this man was more like 30 something. He had a tint of power that Harry had rarely seen in muggles before. He had dealt with a few American's after the war, a general that had the same type of aura, he was quite the stout man.

It was only a moment later a very sexy red head entered the room, "Sorry director, the recruits are not our best batch. I attempted to get us out of there as fast as possible, but it didn't work out that way."

Fury groaned, "I ten four that, I expect both of you to listen to the audios on our newest allies who have just given us a fairly deep background on themselves."

Agent Barton and Romanoff nodded their heads in understanding as Agent Coulson asked, "I would be interested in Agent Bart- I'm sorry Hawkeye's question."

Thor spoke in a booming voice, "I am only here for a short time. I am here to retrieve Ms. Jane Foster if she wish to accompany me back to Asgard. However my ears will be one with the Gatekeepers, if I am needed the Wizard will also have ways of getting in contact with me."

Harry perked up, "I will?"

Thor laughed, "Of course my friend. You didn't think we would let you leave the grand realm of Asgard without at least some type of real communication device. You left with one of our own Wizard, you will have ways to contact us in a moments notice if it is necessary. We are not as primitive in the area of communication as you may believe."

Fury asked, "Will we have access to such technology?"

Grunting he responded, "Doubtful, the All Father would only let an ally to our entire realm hold such technology. However it is my belief that the Wizard will be permanently seek habitation on this realm as it is most like home to him."

"Your staying here on this realm? Where do you plan to live? What money do you plan to use?" Hawkeye asked with genuine curiosity.

Harry drew the pouch of gold from his pocket, "I have brought Asgardian gold back with me, I don't know what gold is worth in this country, but it would've been worth a few million pounds back in mine."

Fury gave a questionable gesture to see if he could examine the gold, and when he did his eyes widened, "SHIELD would gladly write you a check for several million dollars for one of these pouches of gold."

Harry shrugged, "If you think you can use it, by all means. Sif kept one for herself just in case. To answer your question Agent Barton or Hawkeye whichever you prefer. Yes I will be staying on this world. Preferably in this country to. I do not wish to return to England. I would prefer to live in New York actually, from what I understand it is the largest American city, in which case I would have access to anything I needed."

"Why are you staying here?" The red headed Agent Romanoff questioned.

"I wish to live a semi normal life, maybe even take down a few global threats, but nothing day to day like I used to. I have fought a war once and won, I need some more time before I fight another." Harry explained.

Fury dropped five classified dossiers on the desk causing everyone to lean in curiously, "For the record this conversation never took place, kill the audios agent Coulson."

Coulson did as he was told and Harry picked up one of the dossiers and began flipping it open, "The Avengers Initiative?"

Fury grinned taking a seat in a chair for the first time, "It was an idea that a special task force team would be put together by SHIELD, this task force would be of people who have an unusual amount of skill in certain areas, some might even say unhuman. What you see are the possible candidates for this task force team. We would like to start with less than ten, if it works out from there we will continue to add recruits."

Harry saw some type of satellite photo of him standing between the Destroyer and Sif, then the Destroyer and Thor. He also saw pictures of Thor creating a large tornado in the middle of the city. Sif was even seen attempted to stab this monster in the chest. Which brought a curious question, "Why weren't the warriors three apart of your photo shoot?"

Coulson explained, "We were looking for calculated skill, not just strength. The warriors seemed to just launch themselves into battle hoping for the best. This team we are assembling will have a leader soon. Whoever is on this team will need to know how to take orders. The three warriors you brought with you Lady Sif were not what I would call leadership friendly to anyone probably other than Thor."

Thor and Sif conceded the point as they continued to flip through the pages. Harry saw a man in an iron suit with thousands of weapons capabilities being displayed, he was amazed that apparently all this was just done by being a genius. Harry saw the creature that Jane had talked about, the one that tore apart the Harlom, Harry whistled, "You think you can control something like this?"

Fury shook his head, "Beneath the monster is one of the most genius scientists mankind has to offer. Dr. Bruce Banner is a revolutionary gamma radiation man, he did a lot for this country, but due to a tragic accident, if he is angered to a severe point the monster takes control. Don't ask for the science behind it, that is far beyond my pay grade."

Harry couldn't help but agree, he had never even heard of gamma radiation, but he knew just about every type of radiation was extremely complicated. He flipped through to see a man frozen in ice, a rather large man, but it had no pictures of him in action, so he just dismissed it. There was an even a kid that could apparently shoot spiderwebs out of his hands, apparently he had the ability of a spider. Also a man in all black was running across Eastern Africa beating back terrorist cells with nothing but throwing knives and a sword. Harry was impressed with the list of applicants if the pictures spoke for anything on how talented they were.

The last two applicants he came to were Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. The first one of the Black Widow showed an entire room of people on the ground with her standing in a fighting stance with barely a sweat broken. It also showed her throwing knives and other gadgets that were clearly immobilizing her enemies. Her uniform was also certainly nice to look at. However her eyes threw him a bit, he could see tragedy, but not death. The two usually went together, but not with her. Something had greatly disturbed this women in her life.

The pictures of Agent Barton were strange. All it showed were pictures of people with arrows in them. Some with knives sure, but he didn't see how that would be relevant. He was about to ask when he noticed the archer sitting on a building from rather far away. Harry knew how difficult it was to master the bow, he had heard about it from some of the muggles he met after the war, he had even tried it a few times, and was barely above decent at it. This man however seemed to likely be the best alive, if not ever. Even the throwing knives were impressive.

Harry closed the dossier, "What do you want us to do?"

Fury cleared his throat, "Last week a threat from another world came in to the streets of New Mexico. When we confronted it, we were hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. Thor came onto the base that had some of the most highly trained men in the world and turned them all to gush. Mr. Potter, your specialty isn't even in hand to hand combat, but you took out one of my top five fighters. No small feat mind you. The world is preparing for a new level of warfare. We want to be ready for it, with our greatest allies prepared to stand up to a fight that can end the world. As of right now no one is apart of this team."

Harry shook his head, "I'm in."

Black Widow looked at him skeptically, "Just like that? No fear, no curiosity, your just in?"

"Death brought me to this world for a reason. I have my suspicions, but I am certain I was brought here to help. It can't be a coincidence that I am brought to this world barely a hundred miles from Thor. I could've flown a hundred different directions, ended up in another part of the country, who knows, but I didn't. I ended up with a man who would connect me to all of you. My ancestors met death a very long time ago, I have proof of that by the way, but when Death approached them he did it for a very important reason. One that would change the course of history on my world. The hardest part of fighting a wizard is defense of an onslaught, he brought me here, because there are few weapons that could truly kill me, which makes me more powerful on this world then my previous. I feel that I was brought here to do this. Director Fury, if you are starting a project team to save the world, then you can count on me and my skills." Harry projected with confidence.

Fury nodded and Sif threw her dossier on the desk, "If the wizard will stand with you, then I will as well. I will help protect this realm from greater threats, I do believe I will be of great assistance to this team."

Thor banged his hand on the table, "To glorious battles my friend. Mjolnir and I will be glad to join this team. I have defended this realm for a very long time. I would be honored to do so along side friends and allies."

Agent Romanoff shook her head, "Director I am honored you considered me, but I am only a spy. I don't engage well in open combat."

Hawkeye chipped in, "What about your ability to blend in anywhere. Sway the minds of men and women, your cunning nature is just as valuable as your ability in a fight."

Coulson gently pushed the dossier back towards her, "This is Earth's mightiest heroes Natasha, you should think on this."

She took the dossier with a sigh, "Yes Agent Coulson."

Hawkeye eyed the others around the table as he drew a throwing knife fiddling with it in his fingers, "How long until you activate this team?"

"As soon as we can find...A captain for it." Coulson acknowledged.

Harry saw Fury and said Agent exchange significant looks, knowing already secrets were being kept from them. He was used to this though, as long as it didn't go to far. He hadn't been forced to use legillmency on anyone, but he could if he thought it was a necessity.

Barton had a far away look in his eyes, "If it comes down to saving the world, if you call for me Director, I will respond."

He put his dossier back in the middle of table as Agent Romanoff eyed him in curiosity. Director Fury flexed his shoulders a bit, putting his hands behind his head, "Four yeses and a maybe, we need to approach three more people about this for our plans to be successful. For the yeses, I have an assignment ready for you. Thor I understand you are going back to Asgard today, so I will not keep you, this shouldn't be that difficult anyways. Mr. Potter however, you wished to live in New York, I am thinking that there are several SHIELD assets that you could purchase, rather large assets for the amount of money you now have. This would give you a good opportunity to approach Tony Stark, who is in fact the Iron Man you saw in the dossier. Agent Romanoff has been working for him now, only about a week I believe. Now he has already been approached about the project, but I think it is time to see if he can stand with us. Romanoff is writing an assessment on this man's character, so I would like you to meet this man, get to know him a little bit, and bring back intel to the hellicarrier."

"I can do that director. Sounds easy enough."

Coulson shook his head, "Its never that easy with Tony Stark."

Sif asked politely, "Where are we going to meet this man?"

Fury grinned, "Well Mr. Potter seems to have missed out on ten years of technology, I think its about time we catch him up. Agent Barton if you wouldn't mind tagging along with him and the Lady Sif, I think its time for our wizard to be caught up on the future!"

Harry and Sif looked confused while Barton and Romanoff both spoke at the same time, "The Stark Expo!"

**(A/N)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) This is a very Sif and Harry chapter. They have not started a relationship yet, nor will they until the next chapter. However there will still be a lemon at the end of this chapter. I will give you a warning in these bold letters telling you. If you don't like lemons you don't have to finish the chapter from there, you will not miss anything storyline relevant. This is just my way of one, giving some people what they want, and also show the progressing stages of romance. This is not going to turn into an every chapter thing, but it will happen pretty regularly. Please don't let it discourage you readers. Please Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 7**

The last week on Midgard for Harry had been a blur. Like the previous week he had been insanely busy, leaving him little to relax and ponder. He found this to be a good thing however as he didn't have much energy by the end of the day to contemplate the dark days. His sleep was still abysmal, but somethings never change.

Harry and Sif had been living on the Hellicarrier up until today where they would finally get to move into their new house. Apparently the house was pretty modest, with SHIELD tech inside of it however, and the fact the estate was rather large it cost him six million dollars. Which pretty much actually cost him nothing as SHIELD just took it out of what they thought the gold was worth which was a fair ten million dollars. He felt he probably could've gotten more out of it, but took their generosity of the land that was probably worth more, and equipment that they practically got for free. He wasn't sure what it was about the gold, but it was clearly something that interested the director of SHIELD.

He had also been caught up on recent history by Agent Coulson. The last decade had been an interesting one apparently. Two towers in New York had been destroyed, costing far to many American lives. The Americans went to war with Terrorism. The American by the name of Tony Stark established temporary world peace due to the Iron Man weapon. Tony Starks' inventions have also dominated the world since about the late 90's.

He kept up with his sword training with Sif, which apparently was improving drastically. Hawkeye even watched over a practice and decided to teach Harry the basics of knife throwing. Even testing his archery skills which he said were better than some, but not on the same planet as his. He had watched Hawkeye do some incredible things from the top of the hellicarrier, including shooting a coke can off the very tip of a plane in the hangar without barely even taking aim.

He only saw Agent Romanoff at nights, which she was usually thoroughly annoyed by that time with the acclaimed genius that was Tony Stark. Harry couldn't wait to see this Stark Expo, it was the talk of Hellicarrier for those who had the chance to visit it.

A problem had also arisen in the mind of Harry over the week. All this time he was spending with Sif, was it dangerous? Did she even genuinely like him? Or was it all for the life debt? Harry honestly had no way knowing for sure either way. He wouldn't even consider probing her mind without her permission, and he couldn't even bring himself to ask. It was driving him a little crazy. He did take a small comfort that she seemed to enjoy their time together, and the two kisses that had taken place on Asgard had been instigated by her. He wasn't sure how living with the Lady was going to be, considering it would be just the two of them. Well Hawkeye was pretty much coming to live with them until Tony Stark was recruited or denied. Harry liked the archer, it seemed the two had actually had a lot in common as well. Hawkeye and himself had even swapped stories of a war that they had fought in. He was more in a war zone then an actual war, but Harry knew above all else it was the actual battles that scarred any man.

Today Sif and Harry were to adjust to their new home, because tomorrow they were going to be heading to the Stark Expo. Hawkeye was even going to stay on the Hellicarrier for one last night to let the traveling companions pick rooms and setup the house however they wished. They had been informed that military stylist were designing their uniforms for the Avengers team, but more importantly at the moment they had already picked and bought wardrobes for both of them. Harry was excited about his new home. He had never actually owned a home before, sure he Griummuald place, but that wasn't really his. Neither was Godrics Hallow. All that belonged to family, but this, this was his first real home.

They had already finished up their training for the day and the sun was setting nicely in the distance. As Harry began walking towards the hangar Hawkeye came over to him about half way there, "Morning Harry, listen there comes a time in every man's life when he has to do something important in their track to manhood."

Harry stopped in his tracks looking at Agent Barton in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about Clint?"

Barton put a sarcastic hand on his shoulder, "You are moving into a beautiful knew home that you and your 'traveling companion' are going to be sharing for who knows how long. As an American tradition when you move into a place with someone of the fairer sex, you take them to bed."

Harry gawked at the man as he began striding off towards the hangar. He had to wait a moment to gather his wits and follow the man before he groaned, "But remember what I told you. Its not right, she can't say no because of the life debt!"

Clint shrugged, "Seems to just make things even easier to me!"

"Yeah well she would have your balls on a plate if you suggested such a thing to her." Harry spat.

The archer just gave him a feral grin, "I know your first time is always the worst, but that girl looks like she knows the rounds. I have a feeling she could teach you a few things."

Harry growled, "I'm not a virgin Barton!"

"Ah that is pleasant to know. Then this should just be a reminder at how its done. Good lord man if you don't I might!" The older man joked.

"I thought you and Natasha were a thing?" Harry inquired.

"Why are you interested?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"Dude have you seen her? Of course I am interested! But I would never seek her out. Something about the red head makes me feel really uneasy."

"She has that effect on people."

"How did this end up back at me! Don't you two have a thing?"

"Nah, more like friends with benefits!" Hawkeye boasted.

Harry shook his head, "What a girl to make that arrangement with."

As the two pulled into the hangar Harry saw Sif chatting with the female pilot. He wondered if she had gotten the same talk from Natasha, or another girl on the hellicarier. He had been a popular guy at nights on the brig or in the cafeteria. At least in female company.

Harry was glad to see Sif in something different then her armor. She was wearing a SHIELD uniform that hugged her body very tightly, that left little to the imagination as far as her figure went. It looked a lot like Natasha's, but Sif's actually seemed a little to small. He would never complain about such a thing as he approached his companion, "Ready to go see our new home?"

She smiled happily, "I have never lived anywhere outside of the Asgardian capital, it will be an experience to live out on my own, with just one other. Asgard is a little to shadowed for any privacy."

Clint grinned at the female warrior, "Well I don't know how much privacy you'll have. SHIELD probably has the whole place wired with cameras."

Harry laughed, "Not for long they don't. Electronics and I sometimes have a disagreement. IF there is even a micro camera in my house I will find it and destroy it."

Hawkeye snapped his fingers in a sarcastic manner, "And here I was going to make sex tapes of the two of you and pass them around the hellicarrier."

Harry blushed lightly while Sif laughed, "Not on your life you wouldn't Clint of Barton!"

Barton gave Harry a knowing look as if saying, 'there was no denial in that voice of pure sex! If you don't take advantage you must be gay.'

Harry inwardly groaned, clearly understanding the message. The female pilot however rejoined them, "Wheels up in two minutes, all aboard."

Harry and Sif grabbed their travel bags that easily fit on their backs and immediately entered the back entrance of the plane. Hawkeye stood a good distance from the plane waving to them, as even Agent Coulson and the director had entered the hangar to wave them off. Director Fury tossed them two encoms, "Turn these on first thing tomorrow morning. You will have a dossier sitting on your kitchen counter with everything you need to know about the Stark Expo."

Harry offered his hand, "Thank you Director, we will be in touch."

Fury took his hand and immediately retreated backwards as the plane engines activated. Harry grinned at his traveling companion, "Did they tell you how we were getting off this plane?"

Sif looked at him in alarm, "What do you mean? Aren't they just going to land it on the property?"

Harry laughed, "Don't you think that would gather some serious attention if a military plane landed on the property of the neighborhoods newest neighbors."

"Please don't tell me we aren't jumping off of this thing." Sif pleaded.

"Oh don't worry we aren't jumping."

"Oh thank the All Father."

"We are flying!"

What!" Sif cried.

Harry laughed as the plane kicked off into the sky, with the pilot coming on the intercom, "Arrival time in five minutes. Remember Director Fury didn't think jumping from the Hellicarrier was to smart, so please be careful as you exit the plane."

Sif appeared to be attempting to steel her nerves as the minutes ticked away. Finally the hatchet in the back lowered and plane slowed to the point it seemed like they were suspended in mid air. Harry reached into his bag pulling out his shrunken down broom and enchanting it to expand to its full length. He offered his broom to Sif, "You step on it first my lady. I will have to be behind you to guide this thing."

She groaned, "You can't be serious! I thought you were going to literally fly us down!"

"I am, just not with magic, by broom!" Harry exclaimed.

Sif looked like she might pass out as she put her leg over the broom, mounting it carefully. Harry came up on the broom sitting tightly behind her, wrapping his arms around the girl tightly whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, I was one of the best fliers in my world. You are perfectly safe."

She nodded quickly, "If this was your way of wrapping your arms around me, there are much more subtle safer ways to do so!"

Harry laughed at her attempt of humor, "Hang on tight!"

With that he surged the broom forward. They were clearly a few thousand feet in the air still at they plummeted towards the ground Sif screamed, but it was lost in the skies. As Harry could see they were approaching their destination, he cast a disillusionment charm and leveled out the broom a bit. He knew his home was the one surrounded by trees on two sides, with a large gate protecting the front, and ocean water on the backside. It was pretty recognizable even from this far up. Sif whimpered, "That wasn't to bad."

Harry laughed, "Are you ready to find our way home?"

"Harry James Potter don't you dare do anything crazy." Sif screamed.

He knew she was upset with him when she didn't call him Harry of Potter, or Wizard. However he grinned at how flustered she was and barked into the wind, "I have to put his down pretty quick or we could lose the flight in the broom. This thing isn't designed to fall for so long, nor is it built for two people."

"Do what you have to do, just get me off of this thing!"

"Your wish is my command!"

With that Harry pointed the broom nearly straight down, tightening his arms around Sif's waste as they dive bombed the ground. Her scream was barely heard through the piercing winds, which Harry found highly amusing, but they were approaching the ground fast. At about hundred feet above the ground he leveled the broom out giving Sif an all clear, "We would survive the fall at this height, but perhaps you should open your eyes and look to see what's in front of you."

Harry's eyes were glued out to the horizon. A beautiful sunset was in the distance, right on top of the New York Ocean Water. It was truly a breath taking site. When Sif opened her eyes even she gasped, "Never in my two hundred odd years of my life have I ever seen something so serene. Is this our new home?"

Harry looked directly below them to see a fairly good size two story house. It looked out of place around the mansions that were on both sides of it, but it was a beautiful home no doubt. The grass of the land was nice and extremely green. A green that would've made his Aunt and Neville extremely jealous. All he could to grace his companion with an answer was, "This is home my lady."

Sif sighed shifting her body weight back towards his chest. He gently kept his arms around her waste, but now encircling her whole body as he slowly brought his broom towards the grounds. When they touched the ground Sif quickly jumped out of Harry's arms and off the broom. She then roughly punched him on the arm, causing him to wince at the sheer force of the blow, "Never again! We can go for nice rides in the sunset sure, but never again will you force me out of a plane that is thousands of units in the air."

Harry grinned, "Of course Lady Sif, I would never defy such an order without your permission."

Her glare turned to a soft smile as she began walking towards the door. Harry placed his broom back in his string back back and moved to catch up with her. She laughed, "You know in another life you probably carried me into this home in a very cheesy romantic way."

Harry laughed along with her, "An Asgardian with a sense of romance! Who knew?"

She shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly, "I am still a women Harry."

The Green eyed boy stopped for a moment, "Then let me treat you like one."

She gave him a questioning look as he grinned and shot an opening charm at his front and scooped her up with now practiced ease and began walking towards the door as she giggled, that's right, the Lady Sif giggled. He wished he had recorded the moment because Thor would never believe it. As he reached the door, he turned sideways to allow the two in the house and it was truly amazing. He instantly sat her down so she could turn and take it all in. The front room was clearly a formal family room of sorts, with a fire place and two pieces of couch furniture. To their immediate right was two french doors that went into an office and a bathroom. To their immediate left was a formal dining room. But what lied before them was an entrance to the informal living room, with a couch, love seat, and flat screen TV. Also was a staircase that took you upstairs. Harry had seen the blue prints to the house. There were three bedrooms upstairs and a small media room that would be used for briefing sessions with SHIELD. The master bedroom however was through a door on the right, a long with an entrance to the backyard that held a small pool, and a basketball court. A sport that Harry had recently picked up with the male SHIELD agents over the past few weeks. He was also aware that the muggle game of pool could be played on the table upstairs.

Sif took a step forward looking back at him, "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Harry however walked over towards the comfortable looking couch that lied before the fire place taking a seat, "Its up to you. The master bedroom is honestly larger than my school dorm room that slept five. It is also the biggest room I have ever even thought about sleeping in. The three bedrooms upstairs are all comfortable though so if you want the master bedroom that's fine with me."

Sif questioned, "Can we go take a look at the master bedroom before we decide?"

Harry shrugged snapping his fingers starting the fire in front of him, "Why not?"

When they walked through the door one large bed was in the middle of the room, while a desk was on the left. A TV and a dresser were on the right corner closest to them, while the bathroom was also on the right center of the room. She said quietly, "Only one bed."

Harry nodded, "One ridiculously huge bed!"

She said nothing and walked over to the bathroom. Their were two sinks in the large room that were on opposite sides of each other. There was also one small toilet room that had an actual door to it. Their was also a large shower that even had a place to sit in. The bath tub was also ridiculously big. When they walked down to see the closet Sif gasped, a fully stocked closet for both male and female rested on opposite sides of each other. It had everything from fancy dresses or suits, to work out clothes or lounge around clothes. It also for Sif he noticed had different types of under garments, like lingerie, lacy and all. Harry had the satisfying moment of realizing that would be his traveling companions only type of undergarments. He felt like SHIELD was trying to get them to do some kinky shit, by the looks of some of Sif's clothes, so he would definitely be frying every camera in the house. He couldn't detect any in the immediate vicinity, so he was thinking they must just be in the common areas, not the bedrooms. Which was a relief that they understood at least a little of what privacy was. The technology in the house wasn't that impressive compared to what they were used to, which Harry was grateful for because he didn't really understand half of it, so he was rather satisfied with everything as a whole.

Sif seemed to be fingering a few outfits that Harry hoped she would try on, but spoke softly again, "Lets view the upstairs before we decide."

Harry nodded in agreement as they walked back out into the main entrance and up the semi circle wooden stair case. When they reached the top Harry saw the pool table in the middle of the room, along with the dart board on the far left wall. He was aware of both of these billiard sports as he played them pretty regularly at bars after the war. Sif however barely glanced at these as she followed the left wall into a bedroom that looked rather like an old style bed and breakfast room. Two small desk were in the room, one looked rather hand built, while the other seemed a little newer and clearly factory built. The bed was pretty large as well, and with no TV in the room, it seemed a little old fashioned that Harry did like. She barely glanced over at the bathroom that held a smaller closet and a sink for the bedrooms occupant. The room directly across from this one was painted a dark blue that made the room feel a little cooler as far as temperature went. This room was probably the least furnished as a desk was on its immediate left along with a dresser in the corner. Other than that a smaller bed sat in the middle of the room. Harry knew this was a guest bedroom if he had ever seen it, it didn't really have much of a flare to it, very basic. As they made their way to the last bedroom on the opposite side of the second floor he was clearly mistaken as it had been turned into a small workout room. Not much other than a treadmill, dumbbells, pull up bar, and a bench press machine, but it could have room for stuff added, especially if Harry threw a few expansion charms at it.

The Last Room of the house was clearly intended to be a theater room that muggles are so fond of, but instead it held a long table in the middle of the room. This table faced three TV consuls hanging parallel to each other. Harry knew this was the conference room that director Fury spoke of.

Sif gave an appreciative smile, "The house is wonderful Harry. But I do have a question."

She said this as she walked back out towards the game room area where the pool table was. She grabbed the stick on the wall and pointed to the table, "I don't understand what this is for."

Harry gave her a smile as he walked over to the table bringing out two balls, the cue ball and the eight ball. He put the cue ball in front of her and the eight ball near the back right pocket. He grabbed a stick and bent over the table shooting the cue ball at the eight, sinking it in easy. He grinned, "Easy, fifteen balls, using only the white ball you have to put all the balls in the pocket. Its a two player game usually."

She gave a sort of confused look as he pulled a ball back out of the pocket putting it in the same place, "Do as I did, try and put it in."

Harry refrained from laughing as she bent over attempting to bend over the way he did and line the ball up with stick. When she hit the ball she topped it causing it to spin away out of control. She frowned, "Is the game supposed to be a difficult one, I don't understand how you hit it with such precision?"

Harry shrugged, "I will show you some other time. Its pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

She just nodded her head and went back downstairs with Harry following right behind her, "I grow tired Wizard. We have had a long day. Tomorrow we have the afternoon to explore the grounds and decide more things on the house, but we must choose sleeping arrangements now."

Harry waved it off, "If you want the master bedroom take it."

"But it is to large for a single inhabitant. I could fit twenty in there." Sif proclaimed.

"But there is only one bed." Harry said.

"Then we will just have to share. You did say that the bed was ridiculously large." Sif challenged.

He thought about arguing, but then he realized that a sexy girl was trying to get him into bed. Why the hell would he argue with that, "That's find with me. As long as you are comfortable with it."

She nodded her head firmly, "I am indeed. Now if you will excuse me, I do believe I will go get ready for bed."

Harry nodded as she walked towards the bedroom and he walked back into the kitchen. He saw the dossier that Fury had promised him sitting on the kitchen counter. He flipped it open and began reading the contents slowly trying to take in the details of what he might see at Stark Expo. After what felt like probably an hour he yawned and closed the dossier heading to the bedroom. He didn't even chance a look at Sif as he went to go change. He put on a simple white t-shirt and loose basketball shorts that he could sleep comfortably in. Or at least as comfortably as possible.

When he came back in the room he could only see Sif's head and her eyes were closed. She was on the left side of the bed and left him with plenty of room on the right. He gently and quietly swept into the bed laying down comfortably under the blankets. He tried not to look and see what Sif was wearing, because he knew he would see it in the morning. He laid their for only a second when he felt Sif stir and move closer towards him. Her eyes were looking up at him as she snuggled towards him, "This is a beautiful home we share wizard."

Harry whispered lightly, "That it is. Larger than we need, but it feels like home."

A few moments of silence passed when Sif asked suddenly, "Do you not find me beautiful wizard?"

Harry was stunned by the question as he looked down at her, "That has to be the dumbest question you have ever asked me. My Lady you are more than beautiful, completely stunning. Why would you ask me that?"

She finally sat up to look at him, and Harry really wished she hadn't. He knew any hope of keeping his excitement down was gone. She was wearing a lace bra strap that made her breast look fascinatingly large and he could see the base of her panties, that were so little they were almost non-existent, "Because here we are. Just the two of us. In bed together, in our own home, yet you have made no attempts into making me a women that belongs to you."

Harry didn't need to ask what she meant by that, but he put a gentle hand on her cheek, "I was afraid. I didn't want to ask or try, because I didn't want you to feel entitled to say yes just because of this life debt."

A knowing look suddenly appeared on her face as if the thought had just occurred to her, "Now wizard I know you are powerful, but I don't believe you could force me to bed, even with the life debt over us. I would do anything you ask of me, even pleasure you, but I would not go to bed with you if I did not want to."

**Lemon Warning**

She rolled her body over to where she was mounted on top of Harry, a leg on each side of him. She slowly began rocking her hips into him causing Harry to harden instantly, "Now Wizard, know that I have wanted to do this since we got here. I have been thinking about it since our time on Asgard, I want you. You saved my life, you displayed more power than most Asgardians ever could dream of. You are the epitome of a warrior, with honor, respect, and modesty. I could not ask for a more fitting partner."

Before Harry could say anything else she slammed her lips onto the green eyed man and began to take his shirt right off. It wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but now she seemed intent on memorizing every scar as she broke the kiss. She even went down on him to kiss some of them. Running her tongue across others. If her goal had been to turn Harry on, she had been successful. She even pulled his shorts all the way down, leaving just boxers and panties between them. She stood up on the bed now towering over Harry, as she turned around to give a good look at her firmly shaped ass. She removed her bra strap slowly as if she were teasing the young wizard. And even slower pulled her thong down to leave her completely naked before him. It wasn't until she turned around however did he get the chance to oggle at her breast. They were much larger than he realized, he couldn't believe that the bras she wore didn't snap trying to hold her D size boobs in. As she sat back down firmly and nakedly on top of him, she was again began grinding against him.

Harry moaned as she slipped her hands inside his shorts gripping his man hood that stood fully erected. She leaned over to whisper into his ear, "You are much bigger than I thought. You will easily please me with this all night long."

Harry could have cum right there, but he was much to stubborn to do that. He waved his in a quick motion banishing his boxers straight off of him and rolling Sif around on the bed, "Are you ready."

She grinned at him and used her muscle to roll them back around and sitting straight on top of his manhood. She nearly screamed in pleasure as Harry filled her all the way in. Harry had to do everything he could to not cum inside her right there. She was tight, and no girl, not Susan or Ginny had been able take him all in. But she just rested there with his entire magnum straight inside her. He was clearly in some type of heaven. She rested her hands on his chest as she slowly began bouncing up and down leaving the pleasure swelling inside of both of them. She screamed his name, "Oh dear Odin. Wizard, fuck me, fuck me like an animal. Show me your skill. Show me your power."

Harry bucked his hips into her making sure she got his fully erected cock with each push. The screams got louder and louder, "Harry, oh gods, oh gods, please fuck me harder, harder, faster, faster. HARRY!"

Harry felt a little bit of cum drip down him, but he knew she had not hit a complete orgasm yet. So to help her along he took her hips slamming her all the way down with his strength on top of him. Causing her scream to nearly shatter the glass. However Harry couldn't hold it in any longer as he shot cum so deep and hot into her, he was glad he remembered the contraceptive charm for the morning. She however was not cumming no matter what he did. He gently took her off his dick and pulled her lower body straight down to his face. He dove into her extremely tight and wet pussy with his tongue causing her to put a hand on the back of his head, forcing him to go in deeper and deeper, with not just his tounge but his fingers and lips to. She finally let go of his hair and gripped the sheets powerfully as she screamed, "OH gods Harry, don't stop, I'm going...I'm going to...UUHHH!"

Harry finally felt the women climax right under neath him, right on his tongue. He licked up every last bit of it to, as he always wondered what a goddess would taste like. Harry thought she was done, but instead she layed next to him planting his dick straight into her ass, with only the cum as lube. With that she just rested their. Harry felt the tightness of her ass as she flexed it occasionally. He was still hard as a rock, but didn't move, as he didn't think he could. She whispered lightly, "That was amazing wizard. Your experience as a lover must be great."

Harry shook his head, "You were only the second that I had actual sex with."

"Was it just sex wizard?" Sif questioned quietly.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I am not sure I know what love is, if that is what you think?"

Sif withdrew his dick from her and crawled on top of him, "Then I will teach you, forever if thats what it takes. But for now we must rest."

She kissed him one last time, nearly shoving her entire tongue into his mouth, but he didn't care, he was in heaven. She then laid next to him, fitting as tightly into his body as she could and closed her eyes.

**Lemon end**

Harry was tired and exhausted from the activities he went straight to sleep, completely forgetting the silencing charms.

**(A/N)**


End file.
